Peur viscérale
by flemmardise
Summary: Le clan Uchiha cherche à gagner la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons : les alliances avec les autres clans sont fausses, rares et incertaines. Les enfants deviennent une monnaie d'échange pour garantir ces engagements. C'est ce qu'elle est : une pièce dans l'engrenage d'une guerre impitoyable. Osirys Sak, héritière du clan Sak, se retrouve confrontée au clan Uchiha. Peur viscérale.
1. Chapter 1

**(1) LE CLAN SAK ET LE CLAN UCHIHA  
**

* * *

 _— peur viscérale, qui paralyse l'âme_

* * *

Une réunion entre clans. Vous savez, c'est un de ces moment là, oppressant et critique dans lesquels tout peut basculer pour mot, un geste ou un regard. Le moindre signe devenait aisément la source d'un conflit redoutable. Des clans vieux comme le monde avaient ainsi disparu, en échangeant un simple regard avec un autre.

Osirys Sak regardait ses mains, serrées sur ses genoux, depuis le début de l'échange entre les deux hommes à la tête des clans respectifs. La toute petite fille n'osait même pas relever les yeux sur les occupants en face. Sûr l'homme aux yeux rouges, dans lesquels d'étranges virgules tournaient vicieusement. Il lui faisait bien trop peur. Le détenteur des pupilles rouges était seul, les autres attendaient en dehors du complexe. Deux autres hommes aux prunelles rouges. De quoi s'agissait-il ? De formalités ? Le complexe dans lequel elle avait été emmené par son dirigeant et l'invité était silencieux, les murmures des deux hommes ne troublaient en rien le silence d'or.

Chakras particulièrement lourds, contre le sien, léger. Presque aérien. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette rencontre. Tout simplement. Pourtant le chef du clan avait longuement appuyé la présence de la jeune enfant auprès de ses parents. Sans aucun doute avec des menaces, vu la manière dont ils avaient été retourné par la demande soudaine en pleine nuit.

Ils parlaient. Calmement, doucement, gravement mais elle n'écoutait pas. N'y comprenait rien. Des brides de conversation, si lointaines mais à quelques mètres d'elle pourtant. Conversation bien trop compliquées à comprendre pour un enfant de trois ans. L'image de la toute petite fille assise à côté de Ko, le chef actuel à la tête du clan Sak, était parfaitement ridicule. Mais, malgré toute la pression, la petite fille aux cheveux gris sentait distinctement le regard de son aîné sur elle : comme s'il s'assurait de sa présence entre deux longues tirades échangées. Immobile, tel un objet de décoration. Les symboles des clans étaient brodés leurs habits respectifs ; un éventail rouge et bleu pour les invités contre une spirale noire de plusieurs branches.

Depuis combien de temps l'échange durait-il ? Les deux chefs parlaient et parlaient, depuis trop longtemps. Les membres inférieurs d'Osirys souffraient de fourmillements pour cause de la position désagréable adoptée : assise sur ses talons, droite. Et à cause du tapis rude. Le dojo du clan Sak était le lieu de réunion officiel, c'était l'endroit où les décisions importantes étaient prises et où les rituels étaient effectués dans le plus grand des secrets. L'endroit secret où l'histoire du clan même était conservée.

 **« Le clan Sak, acceptons l'offre et toutes les conditions imposées par le clan Uchiha. »**

Ils se lèvent alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps en surprenant Osirys. Elle les imita dans la précipitation, par peur. Ce n'était qu'une enfant de sept ans, perdue et plantée en face d'un chef de clan dangereux. Le moindre faux pas pouvait être fatal. Le chef, Ko, s'avança, dans des mouvement synchronisés au chef du clan invité pour, avec lenteur infinie, tendre la main. Ils se serrèrent la main, l'air grave. Augmentation soudaine de la tension : leurs sourcils froncés communément, les traits du visages durs et les yeux perçants. Puis, la diminution soudaine de la tension jusqu'à, enfin, disparaître. Un simple sourire fendit l'expression grave de Ko, et un soupir de l'Uchiha brisa le silence. La tension était partie.

Avec politesse, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et restèrent face à face, s'échangeant quelques mots bas qui relevaient de l'extrême confidence. Les murmures, bien que peu percevable par Osirys, disparurent. Les lèvres bougeaient, les mots étaient coincés. Le chef invité, aux yeux rouges, hocha alors la tête. Et plongea son regard violent sur la petite fille debout, sans prévenir. Ses pupilles tournoyantes eurent l'effet d'une douche froide.

Rage, haine et violence en un simple regard rouge. Moins de deux secondes, elle baissa les yeux vivement. L'intensité mauvaise du regard était insoutenable, l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme était inqualifiable. Mauvais éclat. La nausée grimpa de nulle part, envahissant Osirys en même temps qu'une bouffée de chaleur insupportable. Ses jambes essayèrent de fléchir, mais elle contrôla au prix d'un effort violent. Ko l'appela au moment même.

 **«** **Viens, Osirys** , ordonna son aîné. »

Il fallut qu'une montée d'adrénaline, bien que discrète et totalement inconnue, pousse la grise à bouger vers les deux hommes au centre de la pièce. Trébuchant sur le tatami, surprise, ses pas incertains n'échappèrent pas aux deux hommes. Des regards acérés, tranchants et vifs. Le chef décroisa les bras pour tendre sa main avec une attention particulière. Elle l'accrocha avec peur.

Elle l'accrocha, fort. Comme un naufragé pourrait s'accrocher à un bout de bois en pleine mer enragée, où les vagues scélérates frappent vicieusement. Le moindre signe d'attention la rassurait dans l'atmosphère oppressante, cette main tendue la rassurait avec douceur. _Dommage qu'elle soit si naïve …_

 **«** **Le clan Sak s'engage** **à suivre vos requêtes sans y faire opposition** , Ko s'arrêta dans ses mots. Il regarda l'enfant accroché à sa main avec une pitié vaguement dissimulée, mais se reprit. Le chef devait absolument agir dans l' _intérêt_ du clan. **Tajima Uchiha, veuillez prendre soin d'Osirys Sak comme des enfants de votre propre clan. Honorez votre promesse et, nous ne manquerons point aux nôtres.**

— **L'enfant assurera au sein du clan Uchiha le soutien promis à votre clan** , répondit l'Uchiha. **Que cela marque le début de nos engagements, auxquels nos enfants ne manquerons point. »**

Osirys, toujours accrochée à la main, sentit l'homme, Tajima Uchiha, lui prendre sa main.

Tandis que son aîné, lui, lâchait prise. Elle inspira de peur doucement. Imperceptiblement, sentant sa petite main comprimée dans une nouvelle poigne. Poigne inconnue. Celle de Tajima Uchiha : froide mais forte. Ils s'étaient échangés l'enfant comme un objet. Avec une assurance mortelle. Les yeux dorés de l'enfant s'humidifièrent d'eux-même. Un simple réflexe, sous la peur. Peur qui commençait à devenir une terreur. Mais pouvait-elle _tout_ comprendre ? Certainement pas mais elle comprenait le symbolisme du geste et c'était assez. Ko Sak s'inclina.

Encore une fois. Plus bas.

Les genoux et le front à terre, devant eux.

 **« Notre existence dépends de votre bon vouloir, Uchiha Tajima.  
**

— **Ko Sak, soyez sans crainte. Nous prenons soin de nos alliés. »**

Le chef du clan Uchiha fit un dernier signe de tête à chef des Sak. Il tourna les talons en entraînant Osirys avec elle, l'adulte ne sentait même pas la faible résistance de l'enfant. L'accord était conclu entre les deux clans. Le chef Uchiha n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il devait repartir pour le combat.

La grise était emportée par l'Uchiha. Dans son passage pressé.

Ils marchèrent.

Ils quittèrent le dojo dans le silence.

Les portes noires du bâtiment s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le représentant du clan aux trois tomoes craintes. Le soleil vif et piquant agressa la vision d'Osirys, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ralentir que les deux hommes qui attendaient flanquèrent le chef avec un même regard entendu. Deux fidèles Uchiha à leur chef. A peine le temps d'inspirer, qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'avenue principale du village. Tajima ne l'avait pas lâché, sa poigne forte l'obligeait à suivre. Tout allait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Les pupilles dorés d'Osirys papillonnaient, complètement perdue. Dans la rue, les passants s'inclinaient sur le passage des hommes Uchiha avec un respect tout nouveau. Tajima n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne rendit pas une seule fois le geste. Il se contenta d'avancer avec la petite fille sur ses pas, emportée : ses hommes ne manifestaient aucun intérêt non plus pour le respect qu'ils obtenaient, et continuaient aussi leur chemin avec cette arrogance naturelle des Uchiha.

Cette arrogance naturelle.

Le clan Uchiha avait l'avenir du clan Sak entre ses mains. Cette alliance avait des avantages importants : plus de combattants à placer sur le champs de bataille contre ces maudits Senju et plus de vivres pour le clan Uchiha, puiser sur le clan Sak. Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner la guerre. La destruction lente et insoupçonnée d'un autre clan pacifiste l'est aussi.

* * *

 **Plutôt, Uchiha ou Senju ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(2) KAMO-SAN.**

* * *

 _— peur viscérale, peur et encore peur_

* * *

Les portes du domaine Uchiha captèrent l'attention immédiate de l'enfant. Un regard fatigué, et tellement lourd se posa dessus, les yeux dorés n'avaient plus cette étincelle brûlante. Ses paupières légères et papillonnantes s'étaient alourdies par la peur. Sa nuit avait été longue et dure, tirée par Tajima Uchiha dans ses sauts puissants de ninja. Changeant de direction soudainement. De branches en branches, même son propre père n'avait jamais eu cette vitesse. La vitesse d'un _combattant_. Osirys parvenait en six sauts puissants à parcourir la distance qu'il effectuait d'un appui, qui lui, était à peine puissant. Guerriers Uchiha, taillés pour le combat et la puissance.

Elle regarda les portes imposantes qui portaient le symbole du village : l'éventail rouge et blanc, caractéristique du clan, était peint sur les grandes portes en bois. Osirys ne bougea pas. Le complexe Uchiha. L'enfant de sept ans ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation, l'analyser ou prendre un certain recul dessus comme l'aurait fait un adulte. Sa mère – ô sa pauvre mère désormais si seule, lui avait enseigné les bases de la vie. En dépit de pouvoir d'introduire à la vie des shinobis. Rentrer dans le complexe d'un autre clan était dangereux : cela pouvait aussi se traduire par une expression connue, « se jeter dans la gueule du loup ». Rentrer dans le complexe d'un clan adversaire ou étranger était assimilé à un désir de mort. Mort certaine.

Ses doigts se serrèrent silencieusement et imperceptiblement. Tajima Uchiha, qui était en tête des deux hommes, accéléra le rythme, lâchant l'enfant. Quelques dizaines de mètre, tout au plus. Mais pas elle, elle s'arrêta : ne suivant plus le rythme imposée et les trois hommes aux prunelles rouges. Que faisait-elle ? Où allait-elle ? Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi, remarquant le mouvement de la petite fille de sept ans.

Les iris dorés bougèrent. Sur les trois hommes. Trois regards rouges, se fixèrent sur elle. Osirys bougea, repositionnant son talon pour prendre un appui rapide. S'enfuir, faire demi-tour et retourner parmi les siens. Retrouver sa mère et les sourires du clan Sak. Fuir les yeux rouges.

 **« N'essaye pas. »** Tajima Uchiha.

 _Fuir les yeux rouges._ Ses dents grincèrent. Sa position s'équilibra avec une lenteur monstrueuse. Elle sauta. Elle sauta, du plus fort qu'elle put. Dans la direction la moins évidente. Elle sauta. Mais peut-être pas pas assez fort, ou pas assez rapidement car le poing qui s'écrasa contre sa joue l'arrêta. L'un des deux hommes qui avait accompagné Tajima : un poing puissant, qui repoussa Osirys au sol.

Une douleur aiguë lui traversa le crâne, accompagné par des mots simples.

 **« Tu es sous la tutelle du clan Uchiha désormais. »**

Un main forte releva la gamine allongée au sol par le col, il ne posa pas Osirys à terre avançant simplement, et porta Osirys en direction de l'entrée de l'enceinte Uchiha. Dans la gueule du loup. Ouvrant sa bouche pour protester, elle se stoppa net. Regard rouge, encore. Mais elle le voyait pour la première fois d'aussi près un iris rouge, composée de trois virgules étranges qui semblaient être animées.

Paralysantes. Glaçantes.

Elle ferma les yeux, chassant l'adrénaline qui l'avait parcouru sous la peur. Rouge comme le sang. Sa mâchoire ne se desserra pas. Le sentiment de danger s'accentua un peu plus, toujours un peu plus. Pourquoi craindre un regard ? Le rouge n'était pas qu'une couleur – couleur parfois symbole du sang ? D'où venait toute la peur en regardant deux simples pupilles ? Un frisson l'agita. L'enfant tenta de le masquer, pour éviter que l'homme qui la tenait ne le remarque. Peur viscérale.

Ils entrèrent, mais Osirys ne regarda pas autour d'elle. Regard paralysant. Et son clan ? Ses parents, les siens ? Ils l'avaient laissés partir, simplement. Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas pour elle ? N'était pas une membre du clan Sak aussi ? Avec de la chance, cet arrangement ne durerait pas longtemps : les yeux rouges étaient trop paralysants, effrayants. Vraiment, presque mortels. Ses membres refusaient tous les ordres possible, sa voix avait disparue.

Ne voyant que le sol battu du complexe Uchiha, la grise osa relever ses yeux dorés sur le décor : le domaine d'un clan, d'un autre clan. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela, sa curiosité l'emporta. Il ressemblait presque au sien, ni ce n'est que les habitants et les quelques symboles sur les façades qui les différenciaient. Le groupe traversait le domaine Uchiha, les personnes dehors, en groupe ou seul, saluaient les arrivants en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais les regards curieux glissaient vers elle, d'abord charbon puis carmin. Trop de regards pour Osirys. Soutenir l'impossible. Une étrangère. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle se coupa du monde extérieur ne supportant pas la couleur. Prétexte ? Oui.

Tajima Uchiha mena le groupe jusqu'à un bâtiment en bois où d'autres hommes attendaient devant. Des shinobis en armures, leurs armes à la main et des airs mortellement graves sur leurs visages. Ils inclinèrent la tête de respect ou firent un signe de reconnaissance devant Tajima. L'un d'eux s'avança pour parler. Mais Osirys n'entendit rien, et ne vit rien. Paralysée. Quelques regards du groupe de shinobis déviaient sur elle, insistants, avant de revenir sur le chef Uchiha. Paralysée, mais elle sentait facilement les prunelles rouges vibrantes de haine. Un ressenti des émotions plus facile ?

Osirys aurait aimé se fondre dans sa propre ombre, afin de disparaître. Le col de son habit menaçait de rompre à tout moment mais la poigne ne faiblissait pas. Sans succès, pas même un tremblement de la part de l'homme.

 **« Tajima, les doyens sont réunis et ils comment déjà à s'impatienter** , appela une voix douce et mélodieuse à quelques mètres d'Osirys. Une voix si mélodieuse parvenait à percer l'enveloppe hermétique de la petite fille, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur une femme.

Ô, majestueuse, divine. _Ô beauté_ … Un visage sévère mais paradoxalement doux – si doux : ses lèvres rosées, ses sourcils noirs, son nez droit étaient parfaits, naturels et sauvages. Ses cheveux corbeaux, détachés et libres sur ses épaules étaient un appel à la nature même, d'une longueur impressionnante qui ne semblait pas gêner. L'odeur portée par le léger courant d'air rendit l'usage des membres à l'enfant – sa peur s'envolant avec l'odeur. L'odeur fraîche, citronnée et sucrée.

Sa tenue noire, de kunoichi légère et simple, épousait ses formes douces et chaleureuses. Ses mains ne tenaient aucune arme. Par Kami, avaient-elles, ces mains si parfaites, déjà tenu des armes auparavant ? La douceur et blancheur de celles-ci mentaient aisément. Le seul détail qui arrêta Osirys dans sa contemplation fut les prunelles rouges.

— **Merci d'avoir prit en charge les affaires, Tomoe** ***,** répondit l'interpellé en tournant la tête. »

Peut-être eut-il la même rêverie qu'Osirys en regardant la femme, _sa_ femme ? Qui sait. Il s'excusa d'un regard auprès de ses hommes et s'avança vers sa Tomoe, droite et immobile. Immobilité statuaire. Seuls ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de Tajima, sans jamais s'en détacher. Qu'y voyait-elle ? Un guerrier Uchiha aux yeux rouges, ou bien plus ? La grise baissa la tête, retournant dans son cocon imperméable au monde extérieur. De toute façon, cette femme, même magnifique, avait les mêmes yeux rouges. Ces iris aux trois virgules animées, effrayantes et violentes. L'homme qui portait Osirys comme un sac suivit le mouvement aussi. En direction des doyens réunis.

La petite fille aux yeux dorés refoula ses larmes, ses petites larmes minuscules soudaines et incontrôlables. Tristesse, douleur. Les mots vifs des anciens étaient percutants et méchants. Comment les anciens peuvent-ils avoir autant de force ? Autant de force verbale, et ce désir méchant de faire mal à une enfant. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'être imperméable aux mots, mais sans succès. Osirys n'y parvenait plus plus d'échappatoire.

Les larmes. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, pas devant des inconnus et sous ces yeux rouges. Elle ne devait pas. La tête base était son seul et dernier rempart. L'iris rouge de Tajima se posa sur elle, puis dévia sur les anciens Uchiha. Aucun sourire n'étira les visages des trois doyens du clan : Yasuichi, Seichi, Jinichi Uchiha. _Monstres_.

 **« Tajima-san, le clan Sak a-t-il mis à disposition son meilleur atout ? Cet enfant semble faible.**

— **C'est le meilleur profil.**

— **Le clan Sak n'a plus de ressources alors** , siffla l'un des hommes ridés. Yasuichi, l'homme, croisa ses bras sur son torse aux muscles flasques. **C'est une déception, nous devrions annuler l'accord dés maintenant. Nous n'y gagnions rien !**

— **Une fille en plus. Ko Sak nous insulte-t-il ?** Fit la doyenne, Seichi, aux sourcils blancs broussailleux et épais.

— **Ils refusent de nous confier un garçon ! Ils préparent quelque chose ! Nous ne pouvons pas donner la même éducation à cette fille qu'à un garçon, elle ne saura d'aucune utilité. Simplement bonne à marier et à enfanter … »**

Un silence pesant prit les trois doyens engagés dans la discussion, aux derniers mots de Seichi. Tous savaient ce que cela voulait dire, les explications étaient simples : marier un membre du clan à une étrangère, et ainsi, partager leur dojutsu avec le reste du monde. Jamais, ô grand jamais, un Uchiha n'était né d'un parent étranger au clan – bien sûr, les erreurs arrivent, mais qu'elles soient corriger. Sauvegarder le Sharingan absolument, ne jamais perdre la grandeur du clan.

Tajima, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés depuis le début de l'échange, n'avait rien dit. Les doyens étaient ainsi, à s'énerver et commenter les choses sans en connaître véritablement le fond. Le chef Uchiha glissa sa main sous son armure rouge, pour en ressortir un parchemin. Frappé du sceau Sak. Les pupilles dorés d'Osirys s'attardèrent dessus, étroitement. Le mouvement ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le tissu. Un parchemin de son clan.

Pourquoi avait-il un parchemin de son clan ? L'avait-il volé ? Le parchemin était ancien, d'une couleur jaunie. Tajima fit rouler le parchemin sur le sol, à l'intention des doyens Uchiha. Il remarqua la concentration d'Osirys sur le papier, suivant le mouvement du papier, croisa son regard doré une fraction de seconde. Des milliers de questions y clignotaient. Mais fut reprit par les doyens.

La femme, à la voix usée, avait ouvert le seau et consultait déjà l'intérieur. Que lisait-elle ? Un sourcil gris se leva, et elle donna le parchemin aux deux hommes à ses côtés qui consultèrent les écrits extrêmement rapidement, leurs yeux grands ouverts pour tout saisir : une curiosité monstrueuse.

 **« Et bien … C'est inattendu. Je pensais que les Sak n'avaient plus de ressources.**

— **Les Sak ne sont retirés du monde depuis quelques années mais ils se sont visiblement renforcés à l'insu de tous.**

— **Ils ne sont plus les mêmes** , soupira l'un des deux doyens masculins.

— **Elle deviendra une kunoichi de taille,** souffla Seichi en revenant sur ses précédents propos. Puis, elle termina la conversation d'une phrase impérieuse. **Conduis l'enfant chez** **Kamo-sama. »**

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la doyenne, le silence retomba dans l'attente d'une explication. Kamo-san était l'un guerrier les plus sanguinaires du clan Uchiha. Il avait massacré des dizaines et des dizaines de Senju à lui seul, rien que par sa haine disait-on. Tajima considéra la femme aux yeux pétillants, puis acquiesça en accord, sans besoin d'explication : Seichi avait commandé le clan Uchiha après la mort au combat de son mari, le précédent chef. Elle connaissait les ficelles du pouvoir, Tajima pouvait faire confiance à son avis et à ses paroles plus qu'à celles du conseil de guerre. Placer l'enfant sous l'attention de Kamo-san.

Les échanges d'enfants. Premières victimes des guerres, autant brisés physiquement et psychologiquement. Lorsque les alliances sont conclus entre les clans. Il est d'usage que le clan le plus faible doit confier l'un de ses futurs combattants à l'autre clan afin d''assurer, en cas de conflit, d'un moyen de pression ou d'une monnaie d'échange si les choses tournent mal. Le clan Uchiha avait exigé l'enfant de plus débrouillard du clan Sak et, cet enfant, c'était Osirys Sak. Ayez pitié de l'enfant, _exilée de son clan_. Par les siens.

Il se leva silencieusement, attrapa le poignet de l'enfant et la redressa. Un mouvement de recul agita Osirys, mais trop tard pour se défaire de la poigne forte. Les iris dorés heurtèrent les yeux rouges, une lueur de violence y brillait mais, elle fut paralysée par les yeux rouges. Encore. Tajima avait bien repéré la peur qu'elle avait à la vue des Sharingans. Il la mettait à profit.

Quelques brides de bruit à l'intérieur brisèrent le silence après les quelques coups polis sur la porte de la maison. Des jurons graves répondirent. Et la porte coulissa doucement pour faire apparaître un homme âgé dans la cinquantaine. Plus que Tajima en tout cas. Ses yeux étaient clos, des cicatrices ornaient son cou et la moitié inférieur de son visage. Un détail attira le regard. Son crâne lisse contrastait avec la barbe noire épaisse qu'il portait.

 **« Kamo-san** , s'inclina le chef Uchiha avec respect. **Le conseil des doyens propose que vous preniez la garde de l'enfant Sak.**

La paupière lourde de l'homme se leva avec une lenteur étrange. Il la regarda d'un seul œil, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait devant l'homme. Autant par respect que pour fuir son regard rouge.

— **Je n'utilise pas mes Sharingans, petite fille** , fit Kamo en attirant l'attention de l'enfant sur lui.

Il eu l'effet voulu : elle se redressa, vif, et regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Confirmant les propos. Ses yeux, curieux, croisèrent l'iris noir de l'homme. Mais il referma son œil valide presque aussitôt, et s'effaça de la porte d'entrée pour faire demi-tour dans la maison sans un mot de plus. L'invitation était silencieuse. Osirys hésita. Tajima la poussa, avec ses mots tranchants.

— **Kamo-san s'occupera de toi. Fais honneur à ton propre clan. »**

Osirys s'inclina devant le chef Uchiha, par respect, avant de rentrer dans la maison à son tour. Sans croiser le regard rouge brûlant du chef. Ne pas regarder les yeux rouges, éviter la haine. La petite fille aux cheveux gris retira ses sandales, les rangea dans un coin. Discrétion. Elle avança alors, toujours incertaine dans la maison. La maison était plus grande qu'Osirys ne l'imaginait. Et Kamo Uchiha avait disparu de l'entrée.

Elle chercha un moment le vieil homme dans la maison silencieuse avant de finalement le trouver. Grâce à l'odeur. Une odeur douce et sucrée. Celle du miel. Osirys se dirigea grâce à son odorat, risquant des coups d'œil craintifs à chaque détours ou couloirs possibles. Et finalement. La grise arriva. Il était assit devant une petite table, devant son jardin. Les couvertures étaient remontés sur lui, et le thé fumait dans les deux tasses près de lui. Ainsi qu'un pot de miel ouvert à côté. Osirys s'arrêta, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

 **« Approche-toi, petite fille. Mes manières désirent que les invités soient reçus autour d'un thé noir et d'un mot de miel.**

La jeune Sak bougea. Ses pas raides, creusés par son manque de confiance et par le côté attirant de la proposition. Se poser quelques minutes ? Miel ? Elle n'y avait pas eu le droit depuis son départ – cela lui sembla soudainement comme une éternité … Osirys s'installa près de l'homme, droite. L'homme, Kamo, inspira simplement lorsque l'enfant prit place et ne soupira pas, expirant avec un calme absolu – indiquant l'état serein du guerrier impitoyable. Calme. Le calme frappa la petite fille de plein fouet. Un calme paisible, neutre. Totalement neutre.

— **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

— **Osirys Sak.**

— **Je suis Kamo Uchiha. Connais-tu le clan Uchiha ?**

La petite fille secoua la tête pour réponse. Elle ne connaissait rien du clan Uchiha. Son regard resta au sol, incapable de répondre avec des mots. L'homme interpréta son manque de réponse, et continua. Rien hormis les prunelles rouges.

— **Nous possédons des yeux particuliers dont les capacités se transmettent de générations en générations depuis les premiers membres** , il respira longuement à nouveau. Calme apaisant.

— **Mais …** Tenta-t-elle, timide et impressionnée par la prestance dégagée en quelques mots. **Pourquoi je suis ici ?**

 _Cette question, finalement.  
_

— **Tu as été jugé par tes anciens comme un enfant assez fort pour t'adapter à la vie d'un autre clan.**

Le silence retomba, l'explication était simple à comprendre. Vulgarisée à son niveau. Elle était plus forte que la moyenne, c'était ça alors ? Ses résultats n'avaient jamais été excellents pourtant, et ses talents étaient parfaitement médiocres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, aux mots de l'homme. Ada-pta-ble ? Osirys ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question au vieil homme. Mais il parla avant qu'elle n'eut le temps. Une onde sereine émana de l'homme. Elle referma sa bouche.

— **Le clan Uchiha attends beaucoup de toi.**

— **Mais je ne suis pas forte dans …**

— **Je parle de ton esprit.**

Un esprit assez fort, pour une enfant de sept ans ? Elle songea un instant à la signification des mots, mais elle s'arrêta lorsque la main de l'homme lui tendit une tasse de thé chaud. La douceur du geste contrastait avec la peau brûlée et cicatrisée de la main. La Sak l'accepta doucement, n'osant pas regarder la main abîmée et le remercia dans un murmure inaudible. Il avança le pot de miel vers elle.

— **Tu as peur des yeux rouges aux trois virgules, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le silence, une nouvelle fois, se chargea de la réponse d'Osirys. Elle n'en avait pas peur. Non, bien plus : elle en était terrifiée. Et la petite fille n'avait jamais réellement croisé le regard d'un Uchiha pourtant. Sentir le regard rouge était bien assez pour elle.

— **Tu ne dois pas avoir peur des Sharingans, ils ne pourrons jamais te toucher ou, te faire du mal. Crois-moi.**

— **Les Sharingans ?** Répéta l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Les yeux rouges. Nous nous battons avec nos yeux. Tu devras aussi apprendre à te battre, à grandir et à tuer.**

— **Tuer ?**

— **Oui,** répondit calmement l'homme devant la question soudaine de l'enfant. Le ton grave était partiellement masqué. **Tu devras tuer pour le clan Uchiha.**

 _Tuer pour le clan Uchiha ?_ La nausée qui prenait place dans le cœur d'Osirys, s'accentua. Le mal-aise grimpant un peu plus et plus violemment. La petite fille n'avait même pas des résultats au dessus de la moyenne pour ses professeurs shinobis : tenir ou lancer un kunai était déjà une grande épreuve. Alors, comment pourrait-elle tuer ?

Mais, comment transformer la mauvaise herbe en fleur ?

* * *

 _J'ai pensé que Tomoe pouvait faire un prénom cool pour la matriarche du clan Uchiha._


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)** **TIR A L'ARC**

* * *

 _— peur viscérale, peur abyssale_

* * *

Osirys était réveillée. Depuis les premières aurores déjà. La nuit avait été longue et peu reposante, l'enfant n'avait pas fermé les yeux un seul instant. Hantée par les iris rouges. Les quelques rares secondes pendant lesquels le sommeil avait tenté de l'attraper s'étaient rapidement transformées en cauchemar. Cauchemar aux couleurs rougeâtres. Osirys ne s'était même pas allongée sur le futon à sa disposition dans la pièce vide. Kamo lui avait indiqué, hier soir, après le thé, une pièce d'un mouvement de la tête avant de disparaître dans la grande maison. Où était-il maintenant ? Aucune idée.

La grise faisait face à milles-et-une questions possibles. Elles se bousculaient toutes dans son esprit, comme une foule d'hommes et de femmes pressés. Un léger bourdonnement s'était installé dans sa tête dés les premières questions. Mal de tête. La jeune Sak, le dos contre le mur, respirait lentement. Très lentement, remplissant d'air son ventre, puis son abdomen. Avant d'expirer totalement le volume d'air, longuement. Très longuement. L'opération durait depuis un moment déjà. Le rythme cardiaque avait ralenti au plus bas.

Calme absolu extérieur. Bordel absolu intérieur. Le paradoxe d'une extrême violence auquel la petite fille faisait face, seule. Au cœur d'un complexe étranger. Loin des siens.

La porte de la chambre vide coulissa, les yeux dorés se plantèrent vivement sur la personne qui venait. Kamo-san. L'homme était le même. Une barbe épaisse noire, un crâne lisse et des cicatrises allant par paires sur son visage. Et, ses yeux clos, elle se surprit à fixer les deux paupières closes pendant un instant. Aucun des deux ne parla, s'observant silencieusement – bien qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

La grise sentit une vague d'énergie calme, sereine faire le tour de la pièce jusqu'à elle. Cette énergie ressentie, celle d'hier soir. Identique. Le bourdonnement se stoppa, apaisé d'une manière qu'elle avait déjà vu. Le bourdonnement, enfin fini, laissa Osirys dans le silence complet. Un silence complet qui offrait un court et rare moment de répit. Le seul auquel la grise avait le droit, grâce à cet énergie : comment les shinobis l'appelaient ? Osirys chercha le nom dans ses souvenirs, sa pauvre mère lui en avait déjà parlé, plusieurs fois. Sakra ? Chakre ?

« **Chakra** , répondit Kamo, brisant le silence dans lequel ils s'observaient. »

Osirys plissa les yeux sur l'Uchiha, abasourdie. Avait-il lu dans son esprit ? La bouche d'Osirys s'ouvrit légèrement. Le chakra. C'était ça. L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête cette fois-ci pour, répondre une fois de plus, au choc de l'enfant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, une nouvelle fois. La grise chercha du regard dans la pièce un indice pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, mais n'en trouva aucun.

« **Viens avec moi, tu dois changer d'habits.**

— **Pourquoi ?** Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix agressive qu'elle ne le voulait.

— **Tu dois te changer. Le symbole de ton clan est bien trop visible sur tes habits. L'alliance doit rester secrète, tu agiras et grandiras comme un enfant Uchiha. »**

Osirys se redressa, s'aidant du mûr pour rester droite. Agir et grandir comme un enfant Uchiha ? La proposition n'était pas alléchante. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un Uchiha, elle ne le deviendrait jamais : c'était clair, non ? A différence se voyait à ses cheveux ou ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle manqua de tomber au sol. La faute ? Ses jambes, coincées pendant plusieurs heures dans la même position ne tenaient plus correctement son corps. Ses premiers pas furent douloureux, ses muscles s'étirant. Kamo ne fit pas attention à la lenteur de l'enfant, lui laissant le temps pour se mettre debout. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, d'un mouvement du poignet léger et souple – ce genre de mouvement du poignet qui permet d'affirmer que l'homme fut autrefois un shinobi. La grise suivit l'homme, à travers les couloirs vides et chambres décorées de la maison. Les fresques dans les chambres représentaient des scènes de combat, ou bien, des paysages naturels. La violence du décor d'une chambre s'opposait à une autre, avec un décor doux. Mais, il s'arrêta, poussant une nouvelle porte avec aisance. Elle coulissa.

La pièce était remplie d'objets, totalement remplie. Un détail attira l'attention d'Osirys : l'armure rouge déposée sur un mannequin au fond de la salle. L'armure était composée de différente plaques, entretenues mais rayées à certains endroits. La couleur rouge de l'armure rappelait facilement la couleur rouge du sharingan. Le lien fut établi rapidement : c'était l'armure d'un shinobi Uchiha. Celle de Kamo, sans aucun doute.

L'attention minutieuse d'Osirys dévia au pied de l'armure. Où deux sabres de petites tailles, de la même origine à en juger leurs manches identiques, étaient posés. Soigneusement rangés dans leurs fourreaux, comme deux sœurs jumelles pouvaient dormir dans le même lit. Les sabres d'un shinobis.

Cependant, Kamo, ne jeta pas un regard sur les affaires, avançant vers un gros coffre posé contre le mur. Il l'ouvrit d'une main, sans effort, et tira un morceau de tissu du coffre pour les déplier devant ses yeux. L'ancien guerrier jugea le tissu dans le silence, et le posa sur le sol pour en prendre un nouveau. Osirys ne le regarda pas faire. Ses yeux dorés attirés par l'armure et les armes au sol.

La prestance dégagée par une armure et par deux sabres clouait l'enfant sur place. Les détails de l'armure rouge et des arbres lui sautaient aux yeux, tellement son attention était élevée. Les fourreaux des sabres étaient recouverts d'un fil noir, s'enchevêtrant sans fin. Le même fil noir sur les poignets. Sur l'armure, elle remarqua les rayures profondes allant par paires – par paires, comme les cicatrices sur le visage de Kamo. Et le symbole du clan Uchiha, sur le col de l'armure était lui aussi rayé : mais d'une manière plus significative. Un trait horizont–

« **Tiens. »**

Elle détourna le regard de l'armure. Son attention redirigée vers lui, alors qu'il lui tendait deux morceaux de tissus noirs. Osirys le remercia faiblement et en prenant le tissu. Le tissu sous ses doigts était léger, souple et presque doux : elle n'avait touché ce genre de tissu que très peu de fois, c'était celui avec lequel les shinobis se battaient. La simplicité et la légèreté offerte par ce type de tissu étaient appréciées de beaucoup de clans. Les guerriers du clan Sak se servaient aussi de ce tissu, du même genre.

« **Habille-toi avec, Tajima viendra te chercher dans quelques minutes.**

— **Pourquoi faire ?** Demanda Osirys, fronçant les sourcils.

— **Tir à l'arc** , répondit simplement l'homme en refermant la malle. »

* * *

Le plastron de cuir usé était trop lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd. L'arc était trop grand pour sa taille. Beaucoup trop grand. Les armes étaient inadaptées à une petite fille de sept ans. Le soleil qui éclairait la clairière l'éblouissait et la chaleur commençait à grimper rendait impossible l'épreuve. Le vent qui soufflait parvenait à rafraîchir l'enfant. Rafraîchir ? A peine.

Et la voix répétait la même chose.

 **«** **Recommence** , ordonna Tajima en croisant les bras devant le nouvel échec de l'enfant. »

Il reçut un regard doré, égaré. Complètement égaré. Mais, ses prunelles rouges, composées de trois tomoes, se chargèrent de sa réponse muette. Les sharingans. Oui. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas d'esquives possible, impossible d'échapper aux yeux rouges. Inconfortablement, la petite fille essaya d'alléger le poids sur ses épaules. Combien d'essais avait-elle loupés ? La consigne était simple. Simple mais irréalisable. L'enfant Sak devait tirer une flèche sur la cible. La cible placée à une cinquantaine de mètre, tout au plus. Le résultat était décevant : impossible de tirer une flèche dessus. Le champs de flèches perdues autour de l'arbre ne mentait pas non plus.

Tajima ne montra pas son impatience, offrant un calme monstrueux à l'enfant. Le silence en disait plus lui-même que des paroles vagues, ou brutales. Le pire, c'est le silence. Le tir à l'arc était l'une des discipline élémentaire à laquelle tous les Uchiha, femmes ou hommes, se pliaient sans objection. Même les plus jeunes enfants Uchiha y parvenaient, des enfants bien plus jeunes qu'Osirys. La guerre ne fait pas de cadeaux, et encore moins à ceux qui ne savent pas de défendre.

La dernière flèche n'avait pas touché la cible, ni la précédente et encore moins celle d'avant. Ni aucune. Aucune flèche n'avait touché la cible tracée à la craie rouge sur le tronc de l'arbre. Tajima restait calme. Ordonnant qu'elle recommence à chaque échec. Combien fois avait-il répété son ordre ? Aucune idée. Le calme n'aidait pas Osirys à l'être. Le genre de calme qui annonce la fin du monde. La fin du monde ? Certes, la métaphore est poussée mais adaptée au visage neutre, inexpressif et clos à toutes sortes émotions ou ressentis. L'énergie qui se prolongeait de la présence de Tajima n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Kamo-san. Absolument rien.

Malaise profond. Osirys contrôlait ses forces, soutenant le plastron et l'arme inadaptée et, restant debout sous les prunelles rouges mortellement neutres. Le calme froid, violent et trop paisible induisait la peur chez l'enfant Sak. La peur revenait, comme une amie gênante mise de côté. _La peur_ , l'aviez-vous oubliée ? Coquins, vous ne vous souveniez plus d'elle. La jeune enfant allait trop vite, elle ne respirait plus correctement. Ses mouvements, même les plus fins étaient flous. Sa respiration l'était aussi. La peur viscérale, y croyez-vous ? Ancrée jusqu'à la moelle épinière.

Le manège recommença. L'enfant aux cheveux gris attrapa l'une des quelques flèches restantes dans le carquois planté sur le sol. L'une des dernières flèches. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle ne touchait pas la cible ? La réflexion s'arrêta, pas la peine d'y songer. Oh non. Sa prise se resserra sur l'arc, ferme et décidée – décidée en apparences, soulignons-le. L'encoche de la flèche glissa sur le fil, maintenue par ses doigts fins. Elle tendit l'arme, un peu plus, avec une force mal assurée et mal contrôlée. Visa la cible. L'enfant sentit le regard rouge sur elle, ce regard glaçant.

Regard paralysant.

Et, relâcha trop vivement, décalant son bras de quelques centimètres. Les quelques centimètres perdus donnait un écart trop important avec la cible. Loupée, elle inspira lentement, les lèvres soudainement tremblantes. Plus que trois flèches, c'est ça ? Et si elle ne touchait sa cible ? Osirys lutta pour ne pas relever les yeux, à nouveau sur Tajima. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute manière ? Il n'allait pas lui lancer un regard compatissant. Oh que non. Les yeux rouges n'avaient rien à offrir. Rien, à part la peur.

L'enfant Sak équilibra sa position, ses pieds bougeant lentement. Dans une position qui se voulait naturelle. Qui se voulait surtout moins crispée. Ses doigts glissèrent pour aller chercher une flèche, et tout recommença. Le bout de bois pointu – taillé et incrusté de plume avec un soin étranger à Osirys, se posa sur le fil. Les deux doigts coincèrent la flèche. Ses bras, tirèrent douloureusement, tendant l'arc. Lentement. Très lentement. Très, très lentement. Elle respira, essaye d'équilibrer le poids sur ses épaules d'un mouvement faible et tira.

 _Sharingans._

Et la flèche dévia à nouveau. Osirys ne regarda pas le résultat, elle savait qu'elle avait bougé. Un mouvement minuscule du poignet. Minuscule mais impardonnable. La voix froide tranchant l'air.

 **«** **Recommence. »**

Encore deux flèches. Une goutte de sueur perla dans le cou de l'enfant. Cette unique goutte de sueur, seule qui trace son chemin sur la peau offerte. Tout le monde connaît cette misérable goutte de sueur, sous la peur. Le rythme cardiaque accéléra avec violence. Tajima le remarqua. Il avait sentit le chakra. Agité comme dans une tempête, dans le corps de l'enfant Sak.

Osirys inspira sans succès. L'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons. Elle força l'inspiration, sans succès. Encerclée par la peur, les mouvements ne semblaient impossible – même le mouvement le plus basique était impossible. Sa main gauche n'alla pas chercher une nouvelle flèche, la laissant là, assourdie par la violence intérieure. Les flux de chakra tournaient. Ils tournaient. Tournaient encore et se retournaient, tournaient. Un violent tourbillon en elle, la bloquant totalement.

Tajima tourna la tête, remarquant qu'Osirys ne bougeait plus. Il admira un instant les flux contradictoires du chakra. Oui, _il admira_. Le chakra dans son corps était totalement instable. Les flux s'opposaient à eux-mêmes, paradoxalement. Le spectacle sous ses yeux étaient particulier, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son chakra. L'avait-elle eu ? L'esprit du chef Uchiha s'activa. Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus le contrôle de son chakra ? La peur avait un effet admirable sur les êtres-humains.

 **«** **Osirys** , appela-t-il, demeurant totalement calme à ses échecs. **Je t'ai demandé de recommencer. »**

Les lèvres d'Osirys se serrèrent, un tremblement traversa sa main et ses yeux dorés se fermèrent. Plus que deux flèches, deux flèches _uniquement_. Elle devait absolument mettre une des deux flèches sur cette maudite cible. La bouche ouverte, elle se fit violence pour inspirer correctement. Elle inspira, une nouvelle fois, remplissant ses poumons d'un volume d'air maximal. Avant d'expirer très lentement, très lentement. Tellement lentement que ses poumons brûlèrent d'impatience, sous le volume d'air trop important. Mais peu, importe. Osirys expira, et inspira doucement, tout doucement.

L'air brûlait ses poumons.

Respire, respire, respire.

Et les choses marchèrent d'elles-mêmes. La main gauche de l'enfant tira sur l'une des deux dernières flèches du carquois, avec lentement. Elle arma son arc, avec lentement. Et, lentement, ferma son œil droit pour ajuster la vision. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était simple. Mettre une flèche sur la cible. La pression descendit, soudainement. L'arbre ? Simplement l'arbre. L'arbre devant elle, sur lequel un cercle à la craie était tracé.

Le silence résonna dans la tête d'Osirys le corps bougea tout seul, sans que l'enfant réfléchisse. Les épaules ajustèrent d'un mouvement souple le plastron de cuir. Le pied gauche s'avança, assurant une stabilité parfaite, statutaire. Les doigts coincèrent la flèche, et les muscles chauffèrent juste assez pour tendre l'arc une nouvelle fois. L'œil droit se ferma, laissant l'œil gauche alerte et vif. Mais, elle ne tira pas.

Elle respira encore : expirant totalement, inspirant doucement. Le jeu respiratoire mis en place n'échappa pas aux yeux rouges de Tajima. Inspiration ventrale, diaphragmatique et expiration. Les flux s'apaisèrent, lentement. Elle mettait trop de temps. La patience commençait à se perdre, sous le visage froid.

 **« Tu n'as peut-être pas le talent nécessaire pour devenir une kunoichi. C'est décevant** , il appuya ses mots un peu plus fort. **Très décevant. »**

Les syllabes frappèrent Osirys avec effroi : le talent. Elle était une de _ces_ personnes. Ces personnes qui n'ont pas les qualités nécessaires pour devenir shinobi. Comme sa mère. L'effroi grimpa. Succédant naturellement à la peur qui s'évanouissait lentement. Elle était une de ces personnes comme sa mère ces personnes qui doivent rester dans le complexe toute la journée, à faire les corvées pour les guerriers ou à se soumettre aux plus forts.

La bouche s'ouvrit pour protester vivement. Mais les yeux dorés attrapèrent le regard rouge, et là, ce fut la fin. Sharingans. Aucun son. Aucune contestation. La petite fille se contenta de fermer la bouche lentement, dans la réalisation. Elle serra son poing sur l'arc. Aucun talent ?

 **«** **Tajima. Ne sois pas rude** , souffla une voix masculine tranquille. **Tes propres enfants, eux non plus, n'ont pas réussit à toucher l'arbre lors leurs premiers essais. Si tu veux tester ses qualités, trouve autre chose.**

 **«** **—** **Tu proposes, Kamo ?**

 **«** **—** **Je ne sais pas** , le barbu haussa les épaules, l'air peu concerné par la question qu'il avait soulevé.

L'arrivée de l'homme déconcentra l'enfant, elle relâcha ses muscles et l'arc ainsi. Elle n'avait pas tiré. La présence de l'ancien guerrier rendait l'atmosphère plus supportable. La flèche toujours coincée entre ses doigts. Les yeux dorés rencontrèrent l'œil voilé de blanc de Kamo-san. Une poignée de secondes seulement, avant que l'homme ne ferme l'œil. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, levant la tête vers le ciel. Les iris rouges de Tajima et dorés d'Osirys ne purent forcer l'homme à développer ses propos.

— **Elle n'est pas faîte pour le combat** , affirma Tajima en croisant les bras sur son torse, catégorique. »

L'affirmation frappa Osirys, plus fort que la précédente. De plein fouet. Percutante, d'une violence extrême. Le combat ? Non, non, non. Elle n'allait certainement pas coudre, et attendre qu'un homme revienne le soir, pour déguster un repas préparé avec amour. Elle ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de femme, certainement pas.

Non ! Le sang anima le corps d'Osirys. Ce schéma elle l'avait vu des milliers et millions de fois. Ce schéma stupide, où la femme est coincée chez elle. Les images de sa pauvre mère glissaient dans son esprit : sa mère occupée à la maison par les tâches inutiles et fastidieuses. Et de son père, dehors, à entraîner des garçons. Les images défilaient. Celle de la famille parfaite, où la mère de famille est jugée sur la perfection de sa broderie. Sur la propreté de la maison. Sur la qualité des plats.

Le sang accéléra. Encore une fois, le cœur pompant plus fort. Plus lourdement. Le rythme cardiaque grimpa. La prise de la grise se resserra sur l'arme en bois. Sa position s'équilibra pour la énième et dernière fois. Dernière fois, cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Le vent siffla. Osirys, avec un mouvement certain qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, tira la flèche. Un flux d'énergie traversa son corps au même instant. La flèche siffla.

Et se planta sur l'arbre.

Elle ne deviendrait pas comme sa mère, pas une femme faible et soumise aux plus forts. Elle refusait d'avoir cette position, et encore moins dans un clan étranger. Jamais. Osirys refusait une place : c'était elle qui se l'attribuait. Et hors de question que ce soit autrement.

Osirys Sak refusait d'être réduite. Sous l'adrénaline, elle planta ses yeux dorés, vifs et acérés par la colère, dans ceux de Tajima. L'adrénaline décuplait la peur, la rendant minime. Pourquoi s'écraser sous le pied d'un autre clan ? Le regard acéré ne parut pas plaire à Tajima. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour parler gravement. Mais Kamo l'arrêta.

« **Tajima, maintenant que tu es certain qu'elle possède des qualités, je prends en charge son entraînement. N'est-ce pas ce que Seichu désire si elle l'a envoyé chez moi ?**

— **Bien** , accorda gravement le chef Uchiha. Les yeux étaient encore plantés dans ceux d'Osirys, s'affrontant visuellement avec une gravité qu'elle ne mesurait pas. **Tu es officiellement en charge de l'enfant Sak, tu es responsable d'elle.**

— **Parfait.** »

Les yeux dorés glissèrent sur Kamo. Le ton satisfait de l'homme barbu ne lui avait pas échappée. Silencieusement, alors que Tajima tournait les talons, Osirys croisa à nouveau le regard livide et blanc. La sensation était authentique.

 **« Ramasse les flèches, veux-tu ? Nous avons du travail. »**

* * *

 _J'ai galéré à écrire le chapitre honnêtement. Désolée._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**(4) SHARINGANS**

* * *

 _— peur viscérale, peur glaciale_

* * *

 **«** **Regarde-moi dans les yeux** , la demande de Kamo était douce. Loin d'être impérieuse ou brusque. »

L'homme avait l'art des mots. L'art du langague. Il savait comment parler. Comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait en une simple demande douce. Kamo-san n'utilisait pas la force ou la violence. Simplement la paix. Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, songeant rapidement au havre calme offert : être ici, en face d'un homme aux intentions pacifistes au cœur du complexe Uchiha, dans un jardin où les bruits extérieurs ne parvenaient pas, était une chance. Une _véritable_ chance.

La maison de l'ancien guerrier Uciha pouvait être comparée à une lumière dans la tempête pour les marins, ou la bulle d'air au fond de l'océan qui permet d'éviter la noyade. Le calme dans la tempête. Les sens d'Osirys étaient particulièrement réceptifs aux émotions – une qualité transmise dans le clan Sak. La peur flottait dans l'air du complexe comme une odeur de sang sur le champs de bataille. Mais, sans surprise, elle ne touchait pas Kamo-san sa maison, le jardin et sa maison respirait la paix.

Osirys ouvrit les yeux, tranquille. Elle était assise en face de l'homme au centre du jardin, dans l'herbe. La grise n'avait pas peur de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Kamo-san, pas comme avec Tajima. Elle dévoila ses iris dorés, pour les plonger dans ceux de l'homme à la barbe noire. Surprise.

Les deux paupières abîmées s'étaient levées : dévoilant ainsi le deuxième œil, celui qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Identique au premier, voilé d'une couche blanchâtre presque transparente. Comme si, sous sa paupière, existait une autre seconde paupière mais bien plus fine et blanche. Osirys avait déjà vu ça, chez les vieilles femmes du clan Sak. Elles avaient des yeux semblables. Oui. Ses yeux ouverts ne mentait pas sûr son état : l'Uchiha était aveugle. Elle pinça ses lèvres, discrètement pour ne pas questionner Kamo-san. Être aveugle dans un clan où le kekkai gekai est lié à la vision ? Curiosité. Elle ne voulait pas à toucher une probable corde sensible chez l'homme. Non, la paix qu'il lui offrait était bien trop précieuse pour la perdre.

Les prunelles dorés se posèrent dans les iris blancs, l'effet fut immédiat. Chute libre. La sensation de chute libre, le réflexe cérébral qui prévient l'arrêt cardiaque. La grise inspira doucement, hypnotisée par le ressenti et surprise. Elle remarqua que tout autour d'elle était immobile. Que Kamo-san l'était, et elle aussi. Et pourtant, elle avait eu l'impression de tomber ? La sensation était authentique, véritable mais pourtant, fausse. Une personne extérieure aurait prit peur à la sensation. Mais, non. Le chakra qui émanait de l'homme était paisible, tellement paisible qu'il parvenait à faire passer la sensation de chute comme normal.

 **« Je tombe** , fit Osirys en plissant légèrement les yeux. **»**

Kamo-san ne répondit pas, à la place, il joint ses mains, ses doigts s'entrelaçant, devant son ventre dans une position de méditation. Il capta l'attention de la petite fille une nouvelle fois, par ses gestes simples. L'art du langage corporel aussi. Osirys l'observa, curieuse. La sensation demeurait présente, au fond de son esprit comme si elle était à la fois réelle. La petite fille ouvrit la bouche, incertaine et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **« Êtes-vous aveugle, Kamo-san ?**

— **Presque aveugle** , à sa réponse, les lèvres de l'enfant se pincèrent sous la curiosité. Il continua. **L'usage des sharingans m'a rendu aveugle. Les guerriers qui abusent des sharingans en paient le prix.**

— **Vous pouvez me voir ?**

— **Pas totalement** , il leva sa main vers la tête de l'enfant pour pointer du doigt les cheveux d'Osirys. **Je distingue mal les couleurs et les formes. Mais je sais que tu possèdes des cheveux cendres et des yeux d'or. »**

Osirys approuva d'un mouvement de tête sa description légère. C'était exactement ça. Des cheveux cendres et des yeux couleur or. C'était elle. Kamo-san pouvait la voir – bien que ce soit très peu. Un maigre sourire timide fendit son visage, réchauffée par l'idée d'être sous le regard de quelqu'un d'attentionné. Une chaleur, bien que minuscule, grimpa dans son estomac. Kamo-san la voyait, _oui_. Sous un regard doux, bien que vertigineux. Vertigineux ? Il sembla lire dans l'esprit de l'enfant et répondit à sa question.

 **« La sensation de chute libre, qui apparaît lorsque tu me regardes dans les yeux, correspond aux flux chakras stockés dans mes yeux,** il marqua une pause, sa poitrine se souleva tranquillement et s'abaissa. **Je suis presque aveugle, ce qui veut dire que je ne distingue pas bien ce qui m'entoure. Pour me déplacer, voir les gens ou anticiper les prochains mouvements, j'utilise mon chakra. Mon chakra remplace mes yeux.**

 **« Est-ce que tu vois … tout alors ?** Questionna la grise, d'une petite voix, comprenant ses mots. Il avait le mérite d'expliquer les choses de façon à ce qu'elle puisse comprendre. »

Il acquiesça. Alors, il voyait tout en vérité. Grâce à son chakra. Des plus petits flux de chakras dans les végétaux, aux plus grands flux dans les humains. La perception qu'il avait développé au court du temps était admirable, Osirys se sentit toute petite devant lui. Observée sous toutes les coutures … Les moindres détails ne lui échappaient pas. Tout ce qui dégageait du chakra était à sa portée. Les yeux dorés roulèrent sur le décor, s'écrasant sous le regard livide de Kamo-san.

Le jardin de Kamo-san était magnifiquement calme à l'image du propriétaire. L'herbe verte, sur laquelle ils étaient assis, était douce et moelleuse – comment l'herbe pouvait-t-elle procurer une telle sensation ? Osirys s'en étonna intérieurement, sa concentration déviant de l'ancien guerrier. L'endroit était silencieux, rythmé par la respiration des deux individus. Respiration calme. Tout fonctionnait au ralenti. Rien n'était en trop. Apaisant.

L'enfant Sak se sentait bien, là. Juste là, et elle le remarqua.

« **Osirys** , fit l'Uchiha en fermant ses yeux. Il économisait sa vision. Et son chakra aussi. Elle lui redonna son attention, facilement et aisément. **Je suis chargée de m'occuper de toi et de ton entraînement pour devenir une kunoichi. Mais, avant de commencer, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler lorsque tu vois les sharingans. Il est impossible d'avancer sans faire face aux yeux rouges. »**

Le ton était catégorique. Mais pourtant, gentil. Il n'admettait pas de réponse, pas de discussion possible. La prestance de l'homme lui donnait raison, même sans qu'il eut à ouvrir la bouche. Osirys admira l'ancien guerrier silencieusement. Comment était-il parvenu à gagner une telle prestance et un tel respect ? Kamo-san avait raison. Elle devait rester calme face aux sharingans, sinon, son avenir dans le complexe Uchiha n'irait pas très loin.

 **« Lorsque Tajima t'as demandé de tirer une flèche** , débuta-t-il en évoquant l'épreuve à l'enfant, quelques jours auparavant. **Tes flux de chakras se sont agités à la vue des sharingans. Ton contrôle est encore trop rudimentaire du chakra. Il doit être renforcé. Et ce, absolument sous les sharingans pour être certain que la maîtrise sera totale et pas simplement aléatoire. »**

La sagesse de ses propos était brûlante, les mots brûlaient Osirys. Il avait parfaitement raison, elle ne pouvait pas grandir sans une maîtrise totale des flux de chakra sans combattre la peur des sharingans. Impossible de progresser si elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle devait pouvoir regarder les yeux rouges sans crainte. Mais tellement de haine. L'inquiétude traversa son esprit : pouvait-elle y parvenir toute seule ? Elle n'avait qu'une partie de son chakra en main, l'autre étant inaccessible et bien trop violent. Avait-elle la force pour progresser et apprendre seule ? L'angoisse grimpa. Toute seule ?

Mais, encore une fois, Kamo-san lui répondit. Apaisant ses craintes et son inquiétude comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

 **« Je vais t'aider à progresser. Je t'aiderais jusqu'à ce que je juge que cela ne soit plus nécessaire.**

— **Je vous remercie Kamo-san**! Les mots furent immédiats, naturels et sincères. »

La grise s'abaissa, posant sa tête sur l'herbe grasse pour s'incliner avec une gratitude totale vers l'homme. L'angoisse s'envola, une chaleur bien plus forte s'installant dans son estomac. Une chaleur certaine qui réchauffait son corps, qui lui donnait envie de se lever et de réussir. Qui lui donnait envie de se battre contre tout.

Kamo-san lui proposait de l'aide, de l'aide pour devenir une kunoichi.

Les cheveux gris tombèrent sur l'herbe, formant un halo de cendres. Et elle demeura ainsi. Immobile, exprimant sa joie et sa reconnaissance. Le cœur de l'enfant avait perdu son poids, devant léger comme elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti. L'homme n'eut aucune expression, son visage ne changea pas sous les remerciements soudaines exprimés avec sincérité. Une sincérité qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis très longtemps. Mais, pourtant, sous le voile blanc qui rendait le guerrier presque aveugle, les prunelles charbonneuses s'adoucirent.

 **« Je serais impitoyable sur les entraînements : lorsque tu penseras avoir réussi quelque chose, tu le recommenceras. Plus fort, plus vite et plus souplement jusqu'à obtenir la perfection.** »

Les paroles prononcées avec dureté ne purent faire descendre l'enfant Sak de son nuage de bonheur. Un minuscule sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres avec lenteur. Elle allait être _aider_. L'idée de savoir que la petite fille avait un appui au sein du clan Uchiha, un endroit paisible où elle pouvait grandir la rendait heureuse.

 **« Avant de débuter** , respira-t-il tandis que les traits de son visage se fermèrent **. Pourquoi veux-tu te battre ? »**

La grise ne bougea pas, descendant de son nuage de joie avec violence. Il lui fallut un moment qu'elle puisse se redresser pour faire face à Kamo-san : son visage fermé et ses sourcils légèrement froncés mirent l'enfant mal à l'aise. Son estomac se tordit, son esprit se figea. Dégringolade de la joie à la peur. Violence.

Pourtant la question était simple, tellement simple qu'elle en devenait effrayante. Les poils sur les avants-bras de l'enfant se hérissèrent, ses pensées s'affolant dans un esprit figé. Comme des abeilles violentes, coincées dans une ruche bouchée. Pourquoi voulait-elle se battre ?

 **« J'ai besoin d'une réponse. »**

Les réponses possibles tournaient dans son esprit. La peur grimpait sournoisement, sans raison. Et si elle répondait mal ? Si elle disait quelque chose de mauvais, et qu'il déciderait de ne plus l'aider ? Ou même pire. S'il décidait de fermer les portes de son havre de paix ? Les poings d'Osirys se serrèrent sur le tissu de l'habit noir. Son avenir dépendait de la réponse.

Se battre pour la gloire. Pour l'amour. Pour le sang. Pour son propre clan. Pour le clan Uchiha. Pour elle-même. Pour le monde. Pour vivre. Pour ressentir. Pour détruire … Se battre pour tout, comme se battre pour rien. Osirys avait toutes les raisons de vouloir devenir une kunoichi. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, ses lèvres tremblantes se fermèrent. Se battre pour quoi ?

 ** _« Elle n'est pas faîte pour le combat_** _. »_

Mais, sa réponse fut plus naturelle.

« **Je veux devenir une guerrière pour pouvoir faire face au monde entier sans avoir peur. Je veux devenir une guerrière pour montrer que je suis bien plus que** _ **ça**_ , d'un mouvement du poignet, elle se désigna. **Bien plus qu'une fille.** **Je refuse d'être remise à ma place parce que je suis une fille. Je veux être une guerrière, et pas autre chose.»**

Les yeux dorés de l'enfant se levèrent vers le guerrier Uchiha, brillants d'une nouvelle lueur doré. Pouvait-il voir cette lueur ? Ou peut-être la percevoir par l'intermédiaire de son chakra ? Osirys ne se posa pas la question. Les choses étaient dites. Elle refusait de s'abaisser à une position inférieure parce qu'elle était une fille. L'image de ses parents flasha dans son esprit. Encore.

Sa mère, cuisinant des boulettes de riz écoutant avec assiduité et soumission son père, lui, nettoyant ses armes en racontant les longs combats sur le champs de bataille avec un air hautain. Elle voulait devenir quelqu'un au combat. Et non à la maison. Osirys Sak sera les poings, plus fortement. Les ongles s'ancrèrent dans la peau, laissant des marques en formes de croissants de lune sur ses paumes.

Kamo-san ne répondit pas.

Son interlocuteur, l'ancien guerrier Uchiha, bougea sa main vers son torse. Il releva le pan de son habit pour saisir, dans la poche de l'habit, un shuriken finement poli. Aucun doute à avoir sur le tranchant de l'arme. Le rythme cardiaque d'Osirys accéléra rapidement. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Sans un mot, il bougea son bras vers la grise pour lui tendre le shuriken.

 **« Prouve-le moi. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas qu'une simple petite fille. »**

La grise tendit les bras pour prendre l'arme dans ses mains, comme si elle recevait un objet précieux et fragile. D'une valeur symbolique extrême. Kamo-san voulait une preuve de ses mots ? Osirys comprit. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Dans son clan, lorsqu'une femme devient une kunoichi : elle se coupe les cheveux devant le chef du clan, ou devant son maître. Osirys avait déjà vu les cérémonies, tenues secrètes des enfants pour ne pas influencer les petites filles.

La grise inspira, son cœur se gonflant lourdement. Couper ses cheveux ? Bien. Elle prit le shuriken poli d'une main – l'arme était légère, pour prendre ses cheveux de l'autre. Elle remonta les cheveux sur le chaut de son crâne en chignon épais. Aucune hésitation. Elle ne devait pas hésiter. Les prunelles aveugles de Kamo-san suivaient ses mouvements, attentivement.

Et trancha habillement d'un mouvement du poignet.

 **« Je veux me battre parce que je suis une fille. »**

Les mèches grises tombèrent sur le sol, sur ses épaules et la plus grande partie restants dans sa main. Avec lenteur, les yeux dorés plantés sur Kamo-san, elle posa la masse de cheveux et le shuriken entre eux. C'était la tradition des femmes dans son clan. Les guerrières offraient leurs cheveux aux Kamis, demandant leurs protections.

* * *

 **« Ko-sama, _elle_ demande à vous voir à nouveau. »**

Le chef du clan Sak grogna, lâchant le parchemin qu'il tenait en main ainsi que le pinceaux. Signer des parchemins, garantissant le commerce avec des petits familles marchandes de la région demandait toute son attention. Il n'était pas heureux des mots de son serviteur. Bien que le pauvre garçon ne soit pas responsable de l'obstination de la femme. Cette femme demandait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute à voir le chef pour parler avec lui. Refusant de lâcher le morceau, désirant obtenir une entrevue avec Ko absolument.

 **« Où est-elle ?**

— **Derrière la porte, Ko-sama** , répondit le garçon en s'inclinant un peu plus devant l'agacement du chef. **Elle a insisté pour rentrer, je n'ai pas réussit à la fai–**

— **Ne t'inquiète pas pas. La folie d'une mère abandonnée pousse à faire bien des choses** , il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ce à quoi il allait avoir le droit. **Laisse-la venir, et prévient l'une de ses sœurs pour la ramener chez elle.**

— **Bien-sûr. »**

Le garçon se retira, doucement et sans un bruit. Ko songea à la discrétion du garçon, impressionnante. Il se déplaçait sur la pointe des pieds, avec une grâce féminine étrangère. Aucun son, si ce n'est que sa respiration. Le départ silencieux du garçon apaisa l'esprit du chef Sak, mais ce ne fut qu'une courte poignée de secondes, avant qu'elle n'entre. En furie.

La femme avait perdu de sa superbe depuis le départ de son enfant. Les yeux brillants, de couleur dorés, n'avait plus d'éclat. L'éclat charmant que beaucoup d'autres hommes avaient aimé. Les yeux de la femme, actuellement, rendait une couleur faible. Jaune maladive. Ko savait ce qu'elle venait réclamer : son enfant.

« **Ko** , supplia-t-elle. La force, pour hurler contre l'homme, avait elle aussi disparue. **Il faut que tu demande au chef Uchiha de me rendre ma petite fille. C'est important. Je ne vais pas survivre.**

— **Il faut que tu oublies Osirys.**

— **C'est ma petite fille, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas demander quelque chose d'aussi terrible à une mère. C'est impossible** , répéta-t-elle. Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes de sa phrase. **Quel genre de chef de clan es-tu pour me demander cela ?**

— **Femme** , stoppa-t-il gravement. **Ta fille est peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle ne reviendra jamais dans le clan, nous l'avons** _ **offerte**_ **au clan Uchiha. Enterre tes souvenirs avec elle.**

— **Personne n'a offert ma petite fille, c'est toi qui l'a voulu ! Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu choisi Osirys ? Et pas un autre enfant du clan. Pourquoi elle ?** La colère monta sous la tristesse. **Elle n'est qu'une enfant, tu n'avais aucun droit de la sacrifier pour l'avenir du clan ! Tu n'en avais pas le droit !**

— **J'ai fais ce que les anciens et nouveaux chefs Sak feront ils prendront les décisions dans l'intérêt du clan, et non dans l'intérêt personnel de chacun !**

Les larmes perlèrent sur le visage de la femme. Les traits tirés par l'émotion lui donnait un âge avancée, de quelques années. La tristesse métamorphose les gens. Les larmes salées coulèrent. Encore et encore. Les souvenirs de sa petite fille aux cheveux gris revenants dans son esprit, la détruisant pièce par pièce. Sa petite fille, Osirys, où était-elle ? Loin, trop loin d'elle. La tristesse refusait de s'apaiser avec le temps, devenant de plus en plus forte. Désespoir. Le chef Sak resta immobile face à la mère, ne pouvant pas le réconforter il était le chef. Et, être le chef imposait une rigidité extrême.

— **Fais le deuil d'Osirys** , termina Ko en avalant sa salive. Il savait que la phrase n'allait pas passer, qu'elle n'accepterait pas ses mots. »

Les sanglots augmentèrent, brusquement. Et des menaces percèrent sous les sanglots.

« **J'irais chercher mon enfant.**

— **Tu risquerais l'alliance pour Osirys ?**

— **J'y risquerais le monde entier, Ko. »**

La femme abîmée par la tristesse tourna les talons, plantant le chef devant soàn bureau avant qu'il puisse répondre. Oui. La mère d'Osirys allait mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour son enfant. Elle allait traverser des océans et des océans de malheurs à la nage, sans jamais faiblir. Pour revoir ses yeux dorés. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, pouvez-vous comprendre ?

* * *

L'obscurité. Kamo-san ne voyait pas l'obscurité autour d'elle. Mais il la devinait aisément. Obscurité. La nuit avait prit possession des lieux depuis instants heures déjà, telle l'impérieuse maîtresse qu'elle était. Délogeant les derniers rayons lumineux. Le meilleur moment de la journée pour débuter l'entraînement. La nuit. Ses sharingans se détachaient de l'obscurité, brillants dans le noir silencieux. Il regarda autour de lui. L'homme n'avait pas usé des sharingans depuis des années et des années maintenant, depuis qu'il avait tourné le dos au combat. Il referma les yeux, inspirant doucement et malaxant son chakra en même temps. Il y avait trop longtemps que ses prunelles rouges ne s'étaient pas ouvertes sur le monde. Trop longtemps.

Osirys s'installa en face de lui, un tasse de thé à la main. Il lui avait demandé une tasse de thé. L'enfant aux cheveux gris et désormais, courts, lui tendit la tasse. Kamo-san la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête léger – qu'elle ne vit probablement pas dans l'obscurité. La démarche de la grise était aérienne et légère : elle se déplaçait sans un bruit. Une qualité appréciée en tant que shinobi. Le guerrier la regarda prendre s'installer. Osirys se posa calmement face à Kamo, croisant les jambes en tailleur.

Ses mains se posèrent devant sûr ses genoux, essayant d'être calme. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. C'était l'ordre logique des choses. Son regard doré se fixa sur la tasse de thé fumante entre les mains cicatrisées par les armes et les années d'immobilité de Kamo-san. Se concentrant dessus un instant, elle remonta en direction du visage de Kamo-san. Doucement.

 **« Tu dois respirer. C'est la clef de la maîtrise du chakra** , annonça l'Uchiha en ouvrant ses yeux. »

Et l'horreur commença.

Avec lenteur, la grise vit les yeux de l'Uchiha devenir rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme la haine. Le blanc pâle des yeux laissa place au rouge, et, trois virgules prirent place dans les globes oculaires. Tournoyantes. Violentes. Puis, elles s'arrêtèrent finalement pour devenir immobile sur le fond carmin. Sharingans. Osirys voyait les sharingans. Elle avait vu les yeux presque aveugles devenir rouges, naturellement. Horreur.

L'effet sur l'enfant fut immédiat. Aussi immédiat qu'il l'avait été avec Tajima. La peur lui tomba dessus, avec une violence extrême. Elle eut mouvement de recul, sous les yeux rouges et détourna son regard sur le sol. Insupportable. Les yeux fixés sur l'herbe à ses pieds, elle tenta de rester calme mais c'était impossible. Impossible. Impossible ! Comment voulez-vous rester calma à des yeux où la haine coule à flots ?!

 **« Calme-toi.**

— **Je ne peux pas ! »**

Réponse violente, état intérieur violent.

Sa respiration accéléra. L'air manquant et son corps refusant d'obéir à sa commande. Le même schéma qu'avec les sharingans de Tajima. La peur induit la haine, qui pousse à la terreur, qui conduit à la folie. C'était là le cercle vicieux enseigné aux enfants du clan Sak – un clan pacifiste ? Non. L'enfant Sak se sentait à quelques centimètres de ce gouffre vicieux, alimenté par la peur. Elle savait qu'elle était proche de celui-ci, qu'un mouvement ou une pensée brusque pouvait l'y faire sombrer. C'était comme avancer sur un fil, au dessus du vide noir.

Les flux de chakra bloquaient son corps, ils agissaient d'eux-mêmes. Refusant l'autorité d'Osirys. Les flux de chakra s'agitaient pour faire face à la peur viscérale. Comme une réponse immunitaire à un élément étranger. Kamo-san observa les mouvements dans le corps comme Tajima l'avait fait, il les admira. Il y avait Osirys mais, il y avait aussi son chakra. Comme s'il était une personne à lui tout seul. Elle n'essaya pas de bouger, sachant déjà qu'elle était bloquée. Un frisson remonta son échine, remontant ses vertèbres un à uns. Un à uns. La coinçant sous la haine des yeux rouges.

 **« Concentre-toi sur mon chakra.**

— **Je ne ressens rien !** Coupa Osirys, affolée par sa position faiblesse. La grise savait que l'homme n'allait pas lui faire de mal, mais, le ressentiment était simplement horrible. Une telle position de faiblesse.

— **Concentre-toi.** »

Le calme qu'il manifestait offrait un portrait assez fort. Kamo-san savait qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de se concentrer sur son chakra. Elle ne pouvait pas, sa concentration était mobilisée contre sa peur irrationnelle des sharingans. Elle refusait de laisser la peur l'envahir totalement. Se concentrer sur le chakra de Kamo-san et laisser la peur l'envahir ? Et la haine ensuite ? Et la terreur, puis la folie ? Non. Elle ne devait pas céder. Par la manière forte.

 **« Ressens, Osirys. Ressens simplement tout ce qui t'entoures. Mon chakra dégage-t-il de l'agressivité ? »**

Elle leva les yeux, faiblement. Au prix d'un effort absolument monstrueux, elle détourna sa concentration et ses sens pour les planter sur l'homme. Avec force. Le sentiment était égal à la sensation de détourner un fleuve puissant. Les sens se plantèrent sur Kamo-san, mais la peur se glissa froidement dans son esprit. Prenant les lieux avec tranquillité.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de la grise, seule et misérable. Larme de douleur. Oui, la douleur dans son esprit était puissante. Une douleur douce, froide et certaine. Il n'y avait pas de mot possible pour décrire ce qui se passait : impossible. Non ! Prenez la douleur la plus forte que vous ayez ressenti un jour et représentez-là.

Les sens faiblement posé sur Kamo-san furent accrochés par autre chose. Comme si le chakra de l'homme venait à sa rencontre. La différence entre les deux flux de chakra était puissante : l'un violent mais l'autre calme. Le chakra de l'Uchiha était plus fort. Calme. Serein. Douceur. Bienveillance. Osirys ne savait plus quels adjectifs correspondaient à ce qu'il offrait. La calme la frappa. Aucune agressivité. Elle répondit, sentant la larme glisser sur sa joue.

 **« Non.**

— **Concentre-toi, plus fort. Repousse la peur.** »

Osirys releva les yeux, et inspira pour combattre un frisson glacial. Les yeux rouges l'accueillir une fois de plus, mais, aucune haine ne s'en dégagea. Aucune haine de la part des yeux rouges. La grise inspira, brusquement, laissant l'air frais faire son retour dans ses poumons comprimés. Comprimés par la peur. Tout son être était comprimé par l'émotion. Les yeux ne dégageaient plus de haine, mais, dans son esprit, la peur était souveraine.

C'était désormais un combat intérieur.

Les flux de chakra montèrent, attirant plus finement l'attention de l'Uchiha sur son réseau de chakra. Déstructuré et désordonné, les courants de chakra s'opposaient et se bloquaient. Du déjà-vu. Les efforts de l'enfant pour chasser la peur de son système n'eurent pas l'effet voulu : le volume doubla. Le volume de chakra augmenta. Il doubla de volume sous les sharingans de Kamo-san. L'esprit avait augmenté le volume de chakra. Oui. Mais le corps de la grise ne suivit pas l'augmentation soudaine. Trop soudaine.

Elle papillonna des yeux, surprise. Le corps ressentait l'augmentation de son chakra brusque et ne l'avait pas supporté. La corps de l'enfant s'affala alors. Mou et les yeux clos. Cependant Kamo-san resta silencieux. Avait-il bien vu ? Le chakra d'Osirys avait-il bien augmenté d'un seul coup pour chasser la peur des sharingans ? Comme pour expulser un élément étranger du corps de l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Doucement, le chakra de l'enfant se calma. Mais le volume, lui, ne bougea plus. Augmentation des réserves de chakra ?

* * *

 _Horreur, horreur et encore horreur. Les choses vont changer dés le chapitre suivant, je vous le promet. Osirys va découvrir le complexe Uchiha et les enfants Uchiha de son âge._ _Et, merci pour vos petits mots !_


	5. Chapter 5

**(5) SAE UCHIHA**

 _— peur viscérale, peur frénétique_

* * *

 **— Il faut que tu cours. Il faut que tu cours plus vite !**

— **Ils sont là ! Il faut que tu cours ou les yeux rouges te tueront !**

— **Dépêches-toi !**

Des voix.

Aiguës et graves, aux timbres différents. Se mélangeant sans cesse, embrouillant la petite fille. Son environnement était dangereux. Tout criait au danger, à la prudence. Tous les éléments autour d'elle hurlaient, lui hurlaient dessus.

Les yeux rouges. Ils étaient derrière. Ils suivent l'enfant aux cheveux gris, dans l'attente qu'elle tombe des arbres. Ils attendent qu'elle tombe ; que son pied dérape par le manque d'énergie sur l'une des branches humides de la nuit ou, qu'elle dérape par sa vitesse mal contrôlée. Elle court. Court vite, encore plus vite jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Ses poumons brûlent. Exploseront-ils par le manque d'oxygène ?

Les yeux rouges sont _là_.

Osirys s'arrête et réalise, le corps secoué par la peur. Ses sens divaguent, les cris augmentent. Elle va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais les yeux rouges ne bougent plus. Ils restent plantés sur l'enfant, l'évaluant silencieusement. C'est dérageant, provoque une certain malaise ; elle ne voit pas les visages qui la regardent. Il n'y a que les yeux rouges. Rien que les sharingans. Rien que l'horreur, encore.

Elle tourne la tête et, ça recommence. Une nouvelle paire. Rouge, encore. Rouge sanglante, brûlante, terrifiante. Un regard rouge, accompagné de trois virgules. Le visage de l'homme est caché. Il n'est pas seul, les regards brûlent sa peau. Combien sont-ils, à courir après l'héritière du clan Sak ?

L'horreur.

L'enfant ferme les yeux, très fort. Se sauver de la vision, fermer les yeux. Et, sous ses yeux fermés, que voit-elle ? Des sharingans. Le monde est rouge, il tourne autour d'elle avec violence. Un monde à la couleur sang, où la haine est maîtresse. _Aidez-là_.

Que faire ? Rien. La grise ne bouge plus, ouvrant doucement ses yeux dorés pour regarder devant elle. La couleur du sang lui donne la nausée, ô par les Kamis. Sensation désagréable. Ils s'approchent d'elle, avec lenteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'une des paires soient devant ses yeux. Juste devant ses yeux. Le visage de l'Uchiha et le sien sont trop proches, tellement proches. Pourtant, elle ne sent pas le souffle du détenteur des sharingans.

Il n'y a que les yeux rouges. La main de l'enfant glisse dans sa poche, par réflexe, pour en sortir une arme. Un shuriken. La réaction est immédiate, le mouvement fluide et imprévisible. Elle lève le poignet, vif. Et tranche les yeux en face d'elle. Une ligne rouge sur du rouge, un jet de sang qui lui tombe sur le visage. Les yeux saignent. Aucun cri de douleur. Elle l'imagine dans sa tête, elle l'entends pourtant : la douleur de la victime.

Et elle plante l'une des branches du shuriken dans de sharingan droit, les dents serrés, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines à grande vitesse. Une voix grave, froide de toutes nuances, s'élève dans les airs. Quelques mots, calmes mais si douloureux.

— **Sois maudite par le clan Uchiha, étrangère !**

Et une douleur transperça son abdomen. Une douleur sourde.

* * *

— **AHH !**

Le souffle vif. La peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Les yeux dilatés face au danger, brillant d'or et de peur. Un rêve. Juste un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? L'enfant chercha autour d'elle les yeux rouges, cherchant à être certaine que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Que son imagination lui jouait un mauvais tour. Son rythme cardiaque déchaîné reflétait l'état de l'enfant : complètement perdue, terrorisée et dans un mélange complexe de la réalité et de l'irréel. Où était-elle ?

L'herbe fraîche sous ses mains la ramena peu à peu à ses sens, en alerte. L'air frais apaisa la fièvre maladive qui l'avait prise et balaya la sueur de sa peau rapidement. Chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Les pupilles dorés de la petite fille commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, distinguant petit à petit les formes du jardin autour d'elle. Le jardin. Celui de Kamo-san. Elle fit le lien rapidement, les quelques souvenirs revenants naturellement à son esprit : elle n'avait pas supporté les sharingans de Kamo-san et avait fermé les yeux. Endormie ou, évanouie ? Faible en tout cas. Les poings se serrèrent sur le sol, et elle ramena ses genoux contre la poitrine pour plonger sa tête dedans. Cocon physique et psychologique.

Avait-elle rêvé de crever les yeux d'un Uchiha ? Oui. Horreur, elle l'avait fait. La sensation du shuriken entre ses doigts était pourtant véritable, elle avait senti l'arme distinctement. Le coup porté aux yeux rouges avait été si fluide, si léger et surtout, si _facile_. Elle regarda sa main, un instant, avant de bouger les doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Le mouvement était encore imprimé dans son bras, comme s'il elle pouvait le refaire.

Regardant toujours sa main, son regard tomba sur le shuriken un peu plus bas, prêté par Kamo-san quelques heures plutôt. Celui avec lequel la petite fille avait fait le serment de devenir une kunoichi. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'attrapa pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts, _facilement_. L'arme était légère, aérienne et semblait si simple. Mensonge ! Les sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, une idée germant. Pouvait-elle réellement refaire le mouvement ?

Osirys força sur ses jambes, se mettant debout. Elle avisa une cible au hasard, une tige de bambou plantée un peu plus loin dans le jardin pour masquer le mur en pierre – le côté esthétique du jardin était fascinant, oui. Les pieds s'ajustèrent dans une position naturelle, pour tenir un certain équilibre propre à l'enfant et son bras bougea légèrement. Et le poignet bougea, souple et fluide. Mouvement simple, pour une arme simple ? Mensonge, à nouveau.

Le shuriken siffla silencieusement dans la nuit pour toucher la tige de bambou visée. Elle l'avait touché, reproduisant le même mouvement que dans son rêve. Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle : est-ce qu'elle pouvait tuer un Uchiha, surpassant son propre rêve ? Son bras se baissa, la laissant immobile et réalisant son acte. Si elle pouvait le faire en rêve, pourquoi pas en réel ? Bien-sûr, Osirys n'était pas stupide. Une enfant ne pouvait pas croiser les armes avec un clan entier, et ce, encore moins puisque son propre clan en dépendait. Les yeux restèrent sur le shuriken lancé, la question restant ouverte dans son esprit : pouvait-elle tuer un Uchiha ?

L'air frais de la nuit souffla. Et Osirys renifla par reflexe, elle pinça ses lèvres dans une ligne droite fine. Pour l'instant, elle était simplement _faible_. Mais la pensée ne demeura pas longtemps. L'enfant Sak croisa les jambes en tailleur et joignit ses mains en reprenant place sur le sol. Elle ne l'était pas, et n'allait pas le devenir. Plus qu'une fille. Interdiction de pleurer. Non. Le clan aurait eu honte d'elle, ils avaient toujours interdit aux enfants de pleurer : la tristesse n'est pas une émotion digne du clan Sak.

Elle respira, adoptant un rythme familier. Respiration ventrale. Puis une nouvelle inspiration diaphragmatique. Avant d'expirer totalement le volume d'air. Elle répéta les mouvements respiratoires, laissant ses épaules se détendre et son esprit faire fit de toutes les questions qui y tournaient. La petite fille faisait ce que son père avait fait pendant des années, sous les yeux admiratifs de la petite fille : méditation. Il faut « ressentir l'énergie » et « être en harmonie avec celle-ci », c'est ce qu'il lui disait avec un air haut et légendaire. Mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de ressentir l'énergie autour d'elle, de ressentir le chakra. Osirys s'était toujours contentée d'apprendre à respirer, point.

Mais, elle essaya autre chose.

Fronçant les sourcils et serrant les mains plus fortement, à la recherche de cette énergie si particulière et bénie des shinobis. Chakra. Un flux à travers son corps, c'est bien ça ? L'enfant aux cheveux gris avait quelques souvenirs, très vagues et flous des anciens, assis sous les arbres. Les anciens du clan Sak prenaient régulièrement place sous les vieux arbres, dans les feuilles pour respirer ensemble. Quelques enfants observaient les anciens, riant sans respect et sans se douter de l'importante du rituel : malaxer le chakra. Les vieux hommes, aux peaux plissés et barbes blanches s'étaient plus rare avec le temps. Ils n'étaient pas mort, ils ne malaxaient plus leurs chakras. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus la possibilité, et en vérité, ils n'avaient jamais réellement réussit à malaxer véritablement leurs flux contradictoires intérieurs.

Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

* * *

 **— Eh, tu m'entends ?**

La question tira Osirys de son sommeil, une petite voix curieuse. Le grise se redressa réveillée par surprise. La joue humide et un goût d'herbe dans la bouche : s'était-elle endormie en essayant de toucher l'énergie étrange en elle ? Une pensée horrifiée la traverse, honte à elle. Elle s'était tellement concentrée dessus, s'était tellement détendue pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose qu'elle s'en était endormie. Mais, s'était-elle au moins concentrée dessus ?

Les lèvres pincées, la petite fille planta ses yeux sur la personne au dessus d'elle. Une autre fille, agenouillée en face d'elle, la bouche ouverte dans un rond curieux. Les cheveux noirs de celle-ci tombaient majestueusement autour d'elle, une cascade noire profonde. L'enfant aux yeux d'or fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

Sur les habits de la petite fille, un symbole rouge et blanc attira son regard. Un éventail, identique aux coutures sur les vêtements de Tajima et de Kamo. Le symbole du clan Uchiha. Osirys se pencha en arrière, peu rassurée par sa découverte : elle n'était pas familière avec le clan Uchiha. Loin de là. Les yeux dorés attrapèrent un regard rouge, celui de la petite fille Uchiha.

Et à sa surprise, elle n'en fut pas terrifiée. Osirys était dérangée par les yeux certes, mais pouvait facilement planter son regard dans ceux-ci. Dans les yeux, inhabituellement, il n'y avait qu'une virgule. Pas trois.

 **— Kamo-san m'a demandé de venir te chercher ! Moi, c'est Sae ! Et toi ?** Lança-t-elle alors que sa bouche se fendait en un sourire immense.

— **Osirys.**

— **Osirys ? C'est un joli prénom ! J'aime bien !**

La petite fille se leva vivement, son sourire toujours sur le visage et agita sa main pour inciter la grise à se lever rapidement. Les fossettes creusées dans ses joues rebondies conférait à la petite fille Uchiha un air innocent, et presque niais. Elle était rapide. Osirys ne bougea pas immédiatement, considérant la demande sans mot et fronçant les sourcils. Où était Kamo-san ? L'héritière Sak réprima un frisson mauvaise, les souvenirs de la nuit de retour.

 **— Debout ! Kamo-san nous attends pour manger !**

 **— Où est-il ?**

 **— Dans la grande salle ! Allez, viens !** Accompagnant ses mots, elle s'approche de la grise assise au sol et attrapa son bras pour l'aider à se lever. Elle était impatiente.

N'appréciant pas le contact physique soudain avec une inconnue, l'enfant se redressa rapidement pour écouter celui-ci. L'Uchiha ne vit rien, et presque aussitôt, elle traversa le jardin à toute vitesse pour rentrer dans la maison. Impatiente, très impatiente. Sur le seuil du jardin, elle se retourna et agita à nouveau sa main vers la grise. L'enfant Sak bougea, doucement vers celle-ci, cherchant la présence de Kamo-san.

 **— Viens !** Cria une nouvelle fois Sae, agitant frénétiquement son corps. **Kamo-san a fait des dangos !**

Des dangos ? Aussitôt dit, l'estomac d'Osirys se manifesta. Elle avait faim. Tout comme Sae, très excitée par l'idée de manger quelque chose. Les pas de la grise se firent plus rapides, traversant le jardin vert jusqu'au seuil de celui-ci. Sae tendit une pile d'habits, silencieuse et souriante. Elle désigna silencieusement les habits humides d'Osirys d'un mouvement du menton.

Effectivement, Osirys portait des habits humides. Elle s'était endormie dehors sans peine. Elle attrapa les habits offerts, toujours noirs et brodés d'un léger symbole du clan Uchiha sur le col. Silencieuse devant les vêtements, Osirys fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Devait-elle dire merci ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Sae parla.

 **— Je me tourne !** Fit-elle en pivotant pour offrir un semblant d'intimité à la grise.

Osirys garda les sourcils froncés quelques secondes avant de se décider finalement. Décidée grâce à un coup de vent, refroidissant grandement la petite fille aux habits humides. Elle retira ses affaires pour se changer, rapidement et surveillant Sae en même temps. Osirys ne voulait pas qu'elle se retourne : pourquoi ? Non pour une question d'intimité mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tourner le dos à une inconnue. Peut-être était-ce stupide, mais cela rassurait un peu l'enfant.

 **— Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas froncer les sourcils ! Tes yeux sont moins jolis ! D'ailleurs, c'est très joli comme couleur : je n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi !** Annonça joyeusement Sae.

 **— Comme moi ?** Répéta doucement Osirys, fronçant tout de même les sourcils.

 **— Oui, avec des yeux jaunes et des cheveux blancs** ! Elle marqua une pause, penseuse et changea de sujet. **Tu as fini ? Les dangos vont être froids... Et pour rien au monde je ne laisse les dangos de Kamo-san se refroidir !**

Elle se tourna, Osirys ajustant la ceinture du pantalon autour de sa taille. Sae fronça à son tour les sourcils, considérant l'héritière Sak dans un silence étrange. Elle regarda la petite fille, de haut en bas avant de déclarer sans peine.

— **Kamo-san t'as donné des vêtements pour garçons … Je me demande pourquoi tu n'a pas de robe.**

Ce fut au tour d'Osirys d'observer une nouvelle fois Sae. La petite fille portait une robe noire, surmontée du symbole du clan bien-sûr. Les filles devaient-elles absolument mettre des robes ? La grise ne posa pas la question, ne se voulant pas offensante ou malpolie. Les vêtements qu'elle portait, bien qu'ils soient destinés à des garçons, lui convenait parfaitement. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Hochant finalement les épaules, Sae dévia son attention et fit signe à Osirys de la suivre dans la maison. Dans la _grande_ maison. Difficile de croire qu'elle était habitée que par un seul homme. Longeant un grand couloir, et suivant Sae, Osirys repéra quelques objets de décorations qu'elle avait déjà croisé en rentrant dans la maison. Dont des armes, accrochées sur le mur. Finalement, Sae s'arrêta devant une porte. La petite fille butta contra Sae, perdue dans les décorations murales.

 **— C'est ici !** Annonça l'ébène en tirant une porte légère, elle dévoila une grande pièce lumineuse au regard doré d'Osirys. **Kamo-san, c'est nous !**

 **– Ah, enfin. Venez-vous asseoir mes enfants** , répondit la voix de l'ancien guerrier Uchiha.

Sae entra dans la salle, sans attendre, entraînant la grise avec elle par un pan de ses habits. Rapide ! La petite fille Sak avança, incertaine et traînée dans la salle jusqu'à une place. Une fois assise, ses yeux volèrent sur la salle. Sur la très grande salle. La table à laquelle elle avait prit place, au côté de Sae était immense. Très longue, tout comme la salle.

La table était noire, mate et s'accordait à la perfection aux décorations murales. Des peintures légères, mettant en scène des arabesques complexes avec des personnages aux yeux rouges et armés. Osirys ne s'attarda pas sur les personnages, préférant prendre une vue d'ensemble de la grande salle. Sae, elle, mangeait avec appétit.

 **— C'était une salle de réunion. Les grandes réunions importantes du clan se déroulaient ici** , informa Kamo en notant l'intérêt de la grise pour la salle. **Elle ne sert plus à grand chose aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que de salle à manger.**

Il haussa les épaules faiblement, mangeant en même temps.

 **— Osirys ! Il faut que tu goûtes** ! Reprit Sae, la bouche pleine en pointant du doigt le bol plein devant l'héritière Sak. **Ils sont vraiment trop bons !**

La grise observa Sae, puis son bol avant de jeter un regard sur Kamo. Celui-ci avait un léger sourire sur son visage, très léger mais bien présent. Les compliments de l'ébène lui plaisaient. Ramassant ses baguettes, Osirys goutta à son tour. Curieuse par dessus tout et, affamée. Les dangos étaient …

Parfaits. Goûteux. Incroyables.

Les boulettes de viande fondaient sur la langue de la petite fille. Le goût réveillant les papilles, les sens et allumant un brasier intense dans son estomac. Un véritable délice. Jamais l'enfant n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, sa mère n'ayant jamais fait quelque chose comme cela.

 **— Ils sont bons, n'est-ce pas ?** Rit Sae en observant les yeux ronds d'Osirys à la première bouchée.

L'enfant leva ses yeux, ronds de bonheur et d'appétit pour cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en direction de Kamo. Le sourire était un peu plus grand, elle sentait le regard pétillant du vieil homme sous ses paupières fermées. Celui-ci acquiesça doucement, et Osirys retourna à son bol, les yeux toujours ronds et les papilles pleinement éveillées. Par les Kamis, quelles douceurs incroyables !

 **— Kamo-san, tes recettes surpassent vraiment tout le monde ! Il faut que tu m'apprennes !**

 **— Elles sont secrètes. Tu demandes la même chose à chaque fois Sae, tu connais déjà ma réponse** , argumenta tranquillement l'homme.

La petite fille aux cheveux ébènes soupira longuement, reposant ses baguettes. Résignée aux mots de Kamo. Elle tourna discrètement les yeux sur Osirys, concentrée sur son bol et les joues rosies. Kamo aussi, regardait l'enfant aux cheveux gris. Osirys ne regardait que son bol, découvrant à chaque seconde des saveurs incroyables et délicieuses. Elle avait rougi, sans s'en rendre compte, de plaisir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé quelque chose ? Et depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé quelque d'aussi bon ?

Sentant des yeux sur elle, l'héritière Sak reposa doucement son bol. Un peu plus rouge et confuse. Ses yeux retournèrent à son bol, complètement vide et discrètement, elle posa ses baguettes. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Sae n'éclate de rire sans prévenir ! Kamo, lui, souffla son amusement doucement. Le visage d'Osirys se fit un peu plus rouge, gênée.

 **— Content que tu apprécies mes dangos.**

 **— Ils sont …** Débuta la grise, d'une petite voix.

 **— Parfaits !** Termina Sae vivement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

L'ébène ria de nouveau, laissant naître un sourire sur le visage d'Osirys. La joie de l'enfant Uchiha était contagieuse, elle riait et emporta la grise dans son rire. Bien que cela soit un rire nerveux, la grise se laissa prendre au jeu et lâcha prise en riant avec Sae. Ils étaient parfaits, oui. Kamo eut un sourire satisfait à la vision des deux petits filles riant ensemble.

Elles riaient simplement. Des rires enfantins.

Les deux petites filles se calmèrent doucement, reprenant leurs respirations. Croisant les bras doucement, Kamo ouvrit la bouche avec un calme et une sérénité impressionnante. Les deux petites filles furent attirées par le calme, écoutant les mots de l'ancien guerrier abîmé par la guerre.

 **— Osirys, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Sae. Elle a ton âge et, je lui ai demandé de t'emmener faire un tour dans le complexe aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu restes avec elle, lorsque tu sors de la maison, tu dois être avec elle absolument.**

 **— Pourquoi ?** Questionna Sae, les sourcils froncés. Osirys la remercia silencieusement pour sa question.

 **— Pour l'instant, Osirys est étrangère au clan Uchiha. Seuls les guerriers, les anciens et quelques personnes sont au courant de sa présence. Je préfère que tu restes avec elle, afin d'éviter toutes sortes de problème.** Il marqua une pause silencieuse, tournant légèrement son visage vers Sae. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais la sensation devait être identique : Sae, bougea discrètement sur place, les lèvres pincées. **Sae. Tu es responsable d'Osirys. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.**

Sae ne répondit pas, hochant vigoureusement la tête à la commande de Kamo. Celui-ci tourna aussi la tête vers Osirys, la sensation plus intense. Il la regardait : elle en était certaine. Même les yeux fermés, elle avait la sensation d'être regardé.

 **— Et toi, Osirys, je veux que tu fasses attention à Sae. Il ne doit lui arriver.**

Osirys hocha la tête à son tour, se sentant engagée involontairement auprès de l'ébène. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers Sae, regardant l'homme. L'expression sérieuse sur son visage indiquait qu'il ne rigolait pas : il venait de rendre Sae responsable d'Osirys, et inverse. Osirys était aussi responsable de Sae. Intelligent.

 **— Vous pouvez partir, je dois rendre visiter à Seichi aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.**

 **— Seichi ?** Répéta Sae, les lèvres retroussées et agitée. **Oh, non ! Nous allons faire un tour dehors, viens Osirys !**

Sae se redressa, pressant la grise de faire de même. Elle tira son bras, fuyant la proposition du vieil homme. Un léger sourire était revenu sur son visage alors que les filles quittaient la salle dans la précipitation. Tirant une nouvelle fois la grise, elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs et chuchota sur un ton conspirateur.

 **— Seichi est la doyenne du clan, c'est une vieille peau. Elle n'aime personne, elle s'arrange toujours pour donner plus de travail à tout le monde ! Je ne l'aime pas, il ne faut pas l'approcher !**

Glissant souplement dans le hall d'entrée, Sae récupéra ses chaussures et tendit des sandales à Osirys. Elles enfilèrent leurs chaussures rapidement, quittant la maison. Sae fuyait véritablement la proposition du vieil homme, ses relations avec Seichi devaient être laborieuses. Osirys garda la question pour plus tard. Elle entraîna Osirys sur ses pas, passèrent un angle et perdirent de vue l'entrée de la maison de Kamo.

Sae s'autorisa un long soupir, puis reprit un grand sourire et se tourna vers l'héritière Sak. Silencieuse jusque là.

 **— Est-ce que tu veux visiter ? Je peux te montrer des endroits jolis !**

Jolis ? Elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Osirys força un sourire, mal-à-l'aise d'avoir quitter l'aura bienveillante de Kamo et le confort paisible offert par sa maison. Ses yeux dorés glissèrent sur le décor, sur la rue vide et les quelques marchands présents. Il n'y avait personne.

 **— Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Beaucoup dorment encore !**

L'information rassura un peu Osirys, elle qui fuyait les regards. Les yeux dorés retournèrent sur le visage de Sae, ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle n'avait plus son sharringan, à une seule tomoe. La grise ne posa aucune question, préférant l'adresser à Kamo-san. Frappant dans ses mains, une idée en tête, Sae eut un sourire immense jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **— Je sais, je vais te montrer les oiseaux !**

 **— Les oiseaux ?**

 **— Oui. Est-ce que tu avais des oiseaux aussi ?**

La question était judicieuse. Osirys fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Le clan Sak avait-il des oiseaux ? Aucune idée. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question, ses activités se résumant généralement à jouer avec les autres filles Sak dans une tente sous la surveillance de plusieurs femmes, elles-même occupées avec les nourrissons. Alors que les garçons jouaient dehors, ils faisaient des trucs plus intéressants qu'apprendre à coudre et à s'occuper des enfants.

 **— Non, je ne crois pas.**

 **— Oh** , fit Sae, déçue quelques secondes avant de continuer, sourire re-plaqué sur le visage. **Dis, c'est comment chez toi ?**

 **— C'est bien** , répondit Osirys, quelques souvenirs à l'esprit. Les enfants jouent ensemble sous la surveillance de plusieurs mamans. **Les garçons les plus grands ont le droit de sortir dehors, mais pas longtemps.**

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?** Questionna Sae, curieuse.

 **— Ils se battent** , fit-elle en plantant ses yeux d'or dans ceux de l'ébène.

 **— C'est dangereux !** Répliqua vivement l'enfant, suspicieuse de l'intérêt pour le combat visible dans les prunelles dorés.

Osirys hocha les épaules à ses mots. C'était dangereux, absolument. Les garçons apprenaient à avoir mal et à faire mal. Pourquoi pas les filles ? Un sentiment grimpa dans l'estomac de la grise, l'envie de puissance. Elle voulait avoir mal, faire mal. La petite fille ne voulait pas dépendre d'un homme ou de quoi que ce soit. L'héritière voulait se battre, montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple _fille_. Une guerrière.

 **— Tu veux devenir une guerrière, n'est-ce pas ?** Questionna Sae avec douceur.

Prise au dépourvue, elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'ébène. Incrédule. Comment savait-elle ? L'enfant Uchiha eut un sourire amusée et, les joues légèrement rouges de plaisir. Elle avait tout comprit. Doucement, elle entraîna Osirys dans une rue et se pencha vers elle. Elle voulait lui confier un secret. Sa main en coupe devant sa bouche, elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la grise.

Les noirs noirs brillaient de milles feux, furieux et passionnés.

 **— Moi aussi.**

Osirys ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sae la stoppa en continuant à voix basse.

 **— N'en parle à personne. C'est un secret, les filles n'ont pas le droit de se battre. Les seules femmes qui ont le droit de se battre sur le terrain sont très discrètes et, n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie du village.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Parce qu'en devenant une guerrière, tu renonces à une partie de ton statut de femme : tu n'as pas le droit de t'occuper de tes enfants. C'est une autre femme qui s'en charge.**

 **— C'est idiot !**

 **— Chut !** Siffla Sae, plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Osirys. Elle continua, doucement et toujours à voix basse. **Il n'existe qu'une seule exception, Tomoe-san a le droit de s'occuper de ses fils.**

Tomoe ? Oui. Osirys avait déjà entendu le prénom. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la femme ? Magnifique, aux yeux rouges dangereux. Une guerrière. La petite fille hocha la tête, enregistrant les informations précieuses sur les femmes au sein du clan Uchiha. Des questions grimpant dans son esprit à toute allure !

Sae se redressa, attrapa la main d'Osirys et l'entraîne dans les rues. Une idée en tête. La petite fille Uchiha était spontanée, rapide et vive. Déconcertante sur les bords aussi. Souriant légèrement, heureuse d'avoir partagé un secret avec Osirys, l'ébène accéléra. Elle voulait montrer les oiseaux à la grise.

* * *

Majestueux, impérial et calme. L'oiseau ne bougeait pas. Les yeux mis-clos. Les serres plantées avec force dans le bois, effritée. L'aigle était imposant, il surpassait d'une bonne tête tous les oiseaux présents. La plupart des oiseaux dormaient, nichés tranquillement sur une barre ou dans un coin de la cabane bricolée. Osirys regardait l'oiseau, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres.

Sae chuchota doucement à la grise à ses côtés, intimant la plus grande discrétion possible.

 **— C'est l'aigle de Kamo-san. Ne fais pas de bruit, il dors.**

 **— Pourquoi est-il aussi grand ?**

 **— Il paraît que c'est un oiseau spécial, offert à Kamo-san de la part d'un clan lointain. Une sorte d'offrande militaire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils se battaient ensemble, les guerriers qui se sont battus avec Kamo ne sont même pas capable de raconter leurs batailles. Ils en perdent leurs mots !**

 **— Et les autres ?** Questionna Osirys, curieuse et fascinée.

 **— Les guerriers les plus importants possèdent un oiseau. Tiens, par exemple** , elle pointa un oiseau, plus petite et discret dans un coin. Un faucon crécerelle. **C'est l'oiseau de Tomoe. Et là, celui de Tajima. C'est une tradition. Tous les grands guerriers doivent avoir un oiseau.**

Sae se tourna vers Osirys, penseuse et admirant toujours l'aigle de Kamo. La petite fille souffla doucement, joues rouges et yeux pétillants.

 **— J'espère que tu auras un oiseau un jour.**

La grise tourna vivement la tête vers Sae, les yeux ronds et la bouche ronde de surprise. Sae lui souhaitait-elle de devenir une guerrière ? Muette, Osirys hocha vivement la tête et laissa un grand sourire de joie fleurir sur ses lèvres. L'un des premiers grands sourires depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans domaine Uchiha. Excitation. L'enfant Sak avait hâte de devenir une guerrière respectée, de prouver qu'elle pouvait devenir quelqu'un.

 _Excitation._

Mais, malheureusement, le sentiment ne dura pas longtemps. Un souffle attira l'attention des deux petites filles. Elles se retournèrent d'un mouvement souple, surprise par un autre garçon. Bien plus petit. Sae s'inclina légèrement devant lui, les lèvres pincées. L'éclat avait disparu de ses yeux, et des joues avaient retrouvé une couleur normale. Osirys ne bougea pas, observant du coin de l'œil Sae. Pourquoi s'inclinait-elle ?

 **— Izuna-kun.**

* * *

 **Désolée, un long moment ...** **J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. Les choses se mettent petit-à-petit en place, les détails comptent ehh ! Je suis incapable de faire les choses à moitié, désolée. Une petite idée de la réaction du petit Izuna ? Et une idée de la relation entre Osirys et Sae ? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**PEUR VISCÉRALE, 6**

* * *

« marche ou crève »

 **bon désolée les gars, c'est n'importe quoi dans le rythme des chapitres ! inspiration à droite à gauche, pas beaucoup de mouvement dans les chapitres mais voilà ... j'essaye de développer Osirys proprement (ça m'intéresse pas de parachuter ses compétences, développement et tout ça), j'espère que vous comprenez ma démarche et m'excusez :/ ! gros bisous à ceux qui suivent, merci pour vos petits messages, c'est motivant !**

* * *

L'enfant en face des deux filles était très jeune.

Bien plus jeune qu'elles à vrai dire : les filles avaient sept ans et, lui, il devait en avoir six. Ou cinq peut-être. Ses traits étaient encore ronds, attestant son âge indirectement. Osirys regarda la petite tête ébène, silencieuse et attentive. C'était le premier enfant Uchiha qu'elle rencontrait, après Sae. La grise n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

Une boule d'appréhension tordit son estomac. Que devait-elle faire ? Une boule appréhension grimpait. Vous savez, cette appréhension déjà ressentie avant d'engager la conversation avec d'autres enfants ? L'issue n'avait que deux options : être rejeter ou, être accepter. Elle ne fit rien, silencieuse.

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient méchants. Noir de colère, mais à la surprise de la grise, le dénommé Izuna ne semblait pas avoir des sharingans. Alors que Sae avait les sharingans, mais pas lui. Pourquoi ? Osirys pencha curieusement la tête, oubliant son estomac tordu de stress, ses yeux dorés ancrés dans les yeux du petit garçon. Curieuse. Celui-ci eut une grimace sous les yeux dorés, n'aimant pas la couleur brillante nouvelle et la curiosité dedans.

Sae se redressa, attrapant précautionneusement la main de la grise dans la sienne. Et s'adressa avec la même précaution à l'Uchiha. Ses gestes et mots semblaient plus doux. Moins vifs et moins spontanés. Le changement d'attitude poussa Osirys à la prudence : un calme étranger avait remplacé la joie de Sae.

 **— Je suis désolée , je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici …**

 **— Bien-sûr que si !** Répondit vivement Izuna, une grimace plus prononcée sur son visage. Il demanda, impérieusement. **Pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **— Je voulais montrer les oiseaux à Osirys** , fit-elle, sa prise se resserrant sur la main de la concernée.

 **— Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !**

Sa réponse fut bien plus vive que la précédente, et plus méchante. L'enfant aux yeux dorés grinça des dents, ne supportant pas l'idée de devoir reculer face un enfant bien plus petit qu'elle. Sae répliqua, d'une voix neutre, presque apeurée par la colère du petit. Cherchant à apaiser, elle s'inclina doucement.

 **– Je suis désolée Izuna-kun, nous partons.**

 **– Qui es-tu ?** Continua Izuna, ignorant Sae et ses yeux verrouillés sur la petite fille grise.

 **– C'est Osirys, elle vit avec Kamo-san** , répondit Sae, devançant la réponse de la grise avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. **Tajima-sama n'a pas encore annoncé à tout le monde sa présence, c'est normal que tu ne saches pas.**

 **– Et pourquoi, toi, tu le sais ?** Piqua-t-il une nouvelle fois mécontent et méchant.

 **– Kamo-san m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle.**

 **– Pourquoi _toi_?**

 **– Arrête de poser des questions** , grinça des dents Osirys à voix haute.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'ouvrirent brusquement à la réponse brutale. Réponse aussi piquante que ses questions. Son visage refléta sa frustration soudaine, rouge, et, il tourna les talons immédiatement pour quitter l'endroit. La réponse n'était visiblement pas à son goût. Sae, la bouche ouverte, regarda Osirys avec affolement. Savait-elle au moins à qui elle venait de répondre ainsi ? L'héritière n'en savait rien.

La réponse avait été si spontanée.

Les sourcils froncés et le regard coincé sur la porte par laquelle Izuna était sorti, Osirys inspira vivement. L'enfant était impérieux, très franchement impérieux. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Désolée pour lui. La grise ne savait pas faire les choses à moitié. C'était tout ou rien.

 **– Il est stupide** , lâcha finalement la petite fille aux yeux dorés à l'attention de Sae, les lèvres tournées dans une moue agacée.

 **– C'est le fils de Tajima-sama, il va tout dire …**

Sans se sentir véritablement concernée, Osirys haussa les épaules. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres Sae alors qu'elle lâchait la main de la grise pour les tordre nerveusement ensemble. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Sans un mot, l'ébène pointa la porte du doigt pour partir. Osirys suivit. Et non, sans jeter un léger regard à l'oiseau majestueux derrière elle.

Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux, curieux et probablement éveillé par l'échange houleux entre les jeunes enfants. Les prunelles jaunâtres attrapèrent les siennes quelques secondes avant qu'il ne referme les yeux tranquillement. Détaché de la situation, plus que tranquille. Les querelles d'enfants ne l'intéressait pas. Quel âge avait l'oiseau ? Il semblait vieux mais, peut-être que les plumes grisâtres mentaient sur son âge.

Sae soupira longuement, ses nerfs allumés par le garçon. Nerveuse. Elle secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux ébènes. Osirys poussa la porte et avança. Mais à peine eut-elle dépassée la porte que ses pieds butèrent contre quelque chose et elle tomba sur le sol. La grise heurta le sol, tombant sur ses poignets et genoux.

Elle lâcha un sifflement de douleur à la réception.

Et un ricanement résonna derrière elle. Le ricanement était celui d'un garçon, se tournant sur le sol, la petite fille croisa le regard amusé d'Izuna. Un croche-pied. L'héritière Sak regarda ses poignets, la chair incrustée de petits cailloux. Osirys grinça des dents et planta une nouvelle son regard d'or dans celui de l'Uchiha. Noir, simplement noir.

Toujours pas de rouge.

 **— Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ne vas rester longtemps ici !** Il s'arrêta, sous le regard perturbant mais continua, de plus belle. **Tu n'es pas une Uchiha, tu n'as pas les sharingans !**

 **— Toi non plus** , contra verbalement Osirys en se redressant sur les genoux.

Cette fois, ce fut le visage d'Izuna qui vira au rouge. Le petit garçon serra les poings, cherchant une réplique sanglante à lui lancer au visage mais, il n'en trouva pas. Toujours rouge, il s'élança sur le chemin et, bouscula Osirys pour quitter les deux filles. La grise retomba sur ses genoux, sans un mot ou sifflements. Elle n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Izuna disparaissant de leurs vues. Sae fut la première à réagir, les yeux rivés sur les mains et genoux abîmées.

 **— Tu saignes, il faut rentrer !**

Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur les mains et genoux en sang. Rouges. Rouges de sang, comme les sharingans. Un vertige attrapa Osirys. Léger mais, réel. L'ébène remarqua l'étourdissement léger d'Osirys, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la tenir en place.

Le sang sur ses mains était le sien, oui, mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? La nausée grimpa, son estomac remuant péniblement et ses yeux brûlants. Osirys posa son attention sur Sae, ses sens ancrés sur la petite fille. Un point d'appui, un point de repère.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour quelques petits cailloux et pour un idiot. Si ?

 **— C'est pas grave** , essaya Osirys, les dents serrées.

Sae ne l'écouta pas, s'accrochant à son bras pour l'emmener sur ses pas en direction de la maison de Kamo. Elle réagissait vite. Sae était vive. L'ébène avait une idée en tête, une idée bien précise. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. L'héritière Sak le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nerveuse, encore.

 **— Je …** Débuta Sae, mais s'arrêta, ses dents mâchant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle entraîna plus fermement Osirys sur ses pas, la grise acceptant d'être ballottée sans un mot. Les angles de rue défilèrent rapidement, la grise ne reconnaissait rien. Sae, elle, connaissait le chemin. Elle était concentrée, l'enfant Sak leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur elle. Ses joues pâles, sa lèvre maltraitée rendaient parfaitement compte de son état : complètement nerveuse.

 **— Il faut passer l'angle et nous y sommes !** Annonça-t-elle, quelques couleurs revenants distinctement et avec lenteur sur ses joues.

Rassurée.

Mais, alors qu'elle passait l'angle, ses yeux noirs regardèrent la rue, doucement et se posèrent un point précis. Près de la porte d'entrée de la maison de Kamo. Un groupe de filles avançait dans leur direction. Osirys suivit le regard fixe de Sae, elle regarda à son tour du regard le groupe de fille. Elles riaient et gloussaient.

Les pensées de Sae s'alignaient aux siennes ; la rencontre avec Izuna n'avait pas été merveilleuse, est-ce nécessaire de croiser d'autres personnes ? Pas vraiment.

Sae s'arrêta, sa prise se serrant sur le bras de la grise. Elle inspira avec force et s'élança dans la rue, à grands pas. Pas de course. Incertaine. Les quelques couleurs revenues avaient été drainés de son visage si soudainement. Osirys n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, qu'elles traversaient déjà la rue. Le groupe de fille releva la tête, voyant l'ébène traverser la rue devant elle. Les rires et gloussements se stoppèrent immédiatement, les regards noirs rivés sur l'Uchiha.

L'enfant Uchiha s'était placé entre les filles et Osirys, la cachant de la vue des autres. Osirys, toujours silencieuse et incertaine de la situation, capta quelques regards par dessus l'épaule de Sae. Attrapant les regards noirs, ils virent immédiatement au rouge, surprit. Mais comme les sharingans de Sae, il n'y avait qu'une seule tomoe dans leurs yeux.

Sae pressa une nouvelle fois le pas, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée de la maison de Kamo et les doigts plantés dans l'avant-bras d'Osirys.

 **— C'est qui ?** Soufflèrent plusieurs filles, curieuses et suspicieuses.

 **— Regarde, tu as vu ses cheveux ? Elle n'est pas du clan !**

 **— Sae n'est pas venue voir Shiki-san …**

Un gloussement s'éleva du groupe, suivit de plusieurs gloussement légers et désagréables. De quoi riraient-elles ? Les ongles plantés dans l'avant-bras de la grise se serrèrent aux commentaires. Les filles étaient des pestes, aucun doute dessus. Osirys n'ouvrit pas la bouche, cherchant à comprendre.

Les commentaires continuèrent.

 **— Regardez, elle …**

 **— Tu crois que ses parents l'aime ?**

A peine eurent-elles posées le pied sur le seuil de la maison que les murmures s'évanouir. Comme écrasés par une prestance supérieure : Osirys sentait sans peine cette prestance, agréable et étouffante de paix. Kamo-san. Elle releva les yeux pour voir l'ancien guerrier Uchiha adossé avec légèreté à la porte de sa maison. Sae inspira, retrouva sa force et passa la porte de la maison sans un regard en arrière.

L'ancien guerrier Uchiha resta silencieux face au groupe de filles, Osirys tourna la tête pour voir plusieurs sourires mourir et regards rivés sur le sol. Kamo avait un charisme puissant, une prestance incroyable qui forçait les mauvaises langues à mourir silencieusement. Le vieil homme était respecté, songea Osirys.

Une goutte humide tomba sur le bras de la grise, son attention retourna rapidement à Sae. Les joues rebondies de la petite fille étaient humides, sillonnées par des grosses larmes de malheur. L'ébène ne baissa pas la tête, les larmes coulant. Les dents étaient plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

Kamo ferma la porte, passa devant les deux petite filles sans un mot et disparu dans les couloirs de la maison. Sae bougea, les larmes roulants toujours sur ses joues. Elle tira ses sandales, rapidement imitée par Osirys, avant de s'avancer sur les pas du vieil homme. Sae guida la grise jusqu'au jardin, où Kamo attendait.

Il était assit sur un coussin, tranquillement avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Près de lui, deux autres tasses de thé fumantes et une petite trousse brodée de kanjis complexes.

 **— Venez ici.**

Sae lâcha le bras d'Osirys pour saisir la trousse et l'ouvrir. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais les yeux rougies et joues humides de l'enfant attestaient de la scène précédente. L'héritière Sak ne détacha pas son regard de Sae, impressionnée par le contrôle qu'elle avait exercée. Ne pas craquer, rester digne et sans un bruit.

 **— Tes mains** , souffla faiblement Sae en inspirant pour reprendre entièrement le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Immédiatement, elle tendit ses paumes rougies et incrustées de cailloux. Une petite pince en main, la petite Uchiha retira les cailloux, minutieusement sans qu'Osirys sente le bout de métal froid. La précision avec laquelle Sae retirait les cailloux était impressionnante, sa respiration se calmant au fur et à mesure.

 **– Qui avez-vous rencontré ?** Demanda Kamo, portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Il semblait regarder son jardin, ne prêtant pas attention aux deux petites filles.

 **– Izuna-kun, il a fait tomber Osirys.**

 **– Je vois.**

Osirys sentit Sae prendre ses mains. Doucement. Elle passa dessus un bandage blanc dessus, propre et immaculé. Les mouvements précis de l'enfant attirèrent une nouvelle fois son attention, tandis qu'une question brûlait sur les lèvres de la grise.

Alors, que l'ébène ajustait le bandage à ses paumes, Osirys demanda.

 **– Pourquoi les filles sont méchantes avec toi ?**

 **– Je ne sais pas** , souffla Sae vite. La réponse fut immédiate, presque précipitée pour éviter de répondre.

Mais à peine eut-elle répondu, que Kamo soupira profondément. Il s'attira l'attention d'Osirys. Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé, semblant toujours concentré sur son jardin. Sae baissa un peu plus la tête, comme si elle craignait les prochains mots de l'Uchiha. La scène s'était déjà déroulée.

 **– Sae est quelqu'un de _terriblement_ talentueux. Elle est la meilleure archère de sa génération. La jalousie fait des ennemies acerbes**, il marqua une pause. **Tu ne dois pas avoir honte.**

Sae ne répondit pas, ses épaules s'abaissant aux mots de l'ancien. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, non ? Osirys cligna des yeux, muette. Sae savait tirer à l'arc ? C'était pour ça ! La douceur des gestes et précision qu'elle avait ! Les femmes Uchiha étaient autorisées au tir à l'arc ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, le clan Sak n'aurait autorisé les femmes du clan toucher le bois d'un arc ou d'une flèche. Déshonneur à un clan guerrier, leurs armes souillées par des créatures faibles.

 **– Tu sais tirer à l'arc ?** Questionna-t-elle, curieuse. **C'est génial !**

Sae baissa un peu plus la tête, les rouges pâles devenues rouges de gêne. Un léger fredonnement confirma les mots de Kamo-san. Osirys frappa dans ses mains, ravie mais laissa un gémissement plaintif devancer ses paroles : ses paumes étaient abîmées, c'est vrai. Elle l'avait oublié. Sae sourit devant le visage légèrement tordu de douleur et légèrement idiot de la grise.

 **– J'espère que tu pourras m'apprendre ! Je ne sais pas me servir d'un arc …** Un léger sourire penaud grimpa sur son visage, ses pensées fuyant le souvenir amer de Tajima et son épreuve d'arc. Elle apprécia silencieusement le sourire qui grimpait aussi sur le visage de Sae. **Apprends-moi !**

 **– D'accord …** Répondit l'autre fille, toujours rouge de gêne et un grand sourire de joie sur le visage.

 _Ne plus être seule._

Kamo, entendant les mots des deux enfants, laissa son sourire s'agrandir discrétement. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'avoir des alliés était un cadeau précieux et indispensable. Osirys pouvait comptait sur quelqu'un d'autre au sein du clan Uchiha et, la jeune Sak n'avait encore aucune idée de ses prochaines années ici. Alors, avoir des appuis solides était un bon début.

Sae avait un talent certain. Mais, Osirys aussi. Sauf qu'elle ne le savait pas encore.

 **– Tu m'as aidé contre Izuna, je … Merci beaucoup !** Remercia Sae, s'inclinant face à la grise prise au dépourvue par les remerciements soudain.

Ce fut au tour d'Osirys de rosir doucement, lèvres pincées. Avoir accomplit quelque chose de bien. Kamo garda son sourire. Elles apprenaient la vie après-tout, non ? Les alliés étaient plus que précieux. Avant que les remerciements soient sans fin, le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche.

Il attira l'attention des deux filles, mais s'adressa à la grise avec sérieux.

 **– Osirys, ta maîtrise du chakra est encore beaucoup trop rudimentaire. Il existe un exercice qui permet de contrôler parfaitement ses chakras : marcher sur l'eau.**

 **– Mais, il n'y a pas d'eau ici …** Avança Osirys avec prudence, les yeux sur le jardin et sourcils froncés.

 **– Non. L'eau est ailleurs. Nous essayerons ce soir. Je veux que tu médites en attendant.**

 **– Que je … médite ?**

 **– Que tu te concentres sur ton énergie, exactement comme la nuit précédente mais, sans t'endormir.**

Osirys plissa les yeux en acquiesçant, de nouveau gênée. Comment l'ancien guerrier savait-il qu'elle avait essayé de méditer chakra hier soir ? S'il le savait, savait-il à propos de son rêve étrange ? Aucune idée. Elle espérait sincèrement que non. La petite fille chassa les pensées obscures, se concentrant sur autre chose.

* * *

 **– La clef est là** , le doigt froid et pâle de Kamo toucha le haut du crâne d'Osirys.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre ses mots. Sa tête, la clef ? L'ancien guerrier Uchiha n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne donnant aucune explication supplémentaire. Il se contenta d'avancer, en direction de l'eau. Il avança tranquillement, posant un pied paisible sur la surface d'eau, quittant le ponton en bois. Puis son autre pied.

La grise le regarda faire, silencieuse et ébahie. En quelques pas, il était au milieu du plan d'eau. La surface liquide résistant à son poids. Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant qu'il lui faisait signe du poignet. A son tour ?

Le premier pas fut un échec. La sandale s'enfonça dans l'eau froide, laissant à peine le temps à la petite fille de prendre une inspiration et de plonger dans l'eau froide. Elle remonta vivement à la surface, inspirant bruyamment.

 **– C'est froid !**

Un frisson remonta ses vertèbres, un par un, provoquant une grimace sur le visage d'Osirys tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à l'échelle en bois pour remonter sur le ponton. Beaucoup trop froid. Une fois debout, elle avança encore, son pied essayant de nouveau d'accrocher la surface de l'eau. Nouvel échec. Un nouveau plongeon dans l'eau froide.

 **– Oublie tes pieds et penses avec ta tête** , fit Kamo alors qu'elle remontait à la surface.

 **– Comment ?**

Un sourire répondit à la question d'Osirys. Faire abstraction de ses pieds ? La petite fille ferma les yeux, vulnérable à l'eau froide et inspira brusquement en grimpant une nouvelle fois l'échelle. Faire abstraction de ses pieds, oui. Encore une fois. Elle continua, leva son pied pour le poser à la surface. Une nouvelle inspiration, elle abaissa sa jambe.

Toujours rien. Son pied traversa le liquide, l'emportant dans un troisième plongeon. La grise grinça des dents et jeta un regard vers Kamo, plus loin. Il ne bougeait pas, calme et tourné dans sa direction. Comment faisait-il ? Il ressentait l'énergie. Osirys secoua la tête, retirant les mèches grises de sa vue et s'avança, les yeux fermés. Sentir l'énergie !

Elle avança, plus rapidement et déterminée. Trop rapidement cependant, elle s'embrouilla dans ses pas et tomba à la renverse par dessus le bord. Sa détermination fut accueillie par l'eau ! La tête hors de l'eau, Osirys vit le sourire amusé sur le visage de Kamo. Il s'amusait. Au moins, lui, n'était pas dans l'eau froide … ! Elle ne remonta pas immédiatement à l'échelle, observant la position de l'ancien guerrier. Comment ? La position n'était pas nouvelle, les bras croisés dans son dos et la tête haut indiquait une position détendue. Alors quoi ?

Osirys remonta sur le ponton de bois, les dents serrées et déçue.

 **– Prends ma main.**

Levant la tête, elle vit Kamo devant elle, la main tendue dans sa direction. Le vieux était rapide ! Elle ne l'avait même pas vu revenir. Saisissant la main, chaude et rugueuse, une chaleur réchauffa le corps d'Osirys. Par un simple contact ! L'héritière Sak eut un faible sourire en sentant la chaleur dans ses entrailles, mais, il disparut aussitôt.

 **– Concentre la chaleur dans ton ventre, puis dans ta main.**

 **– Quoi ?**

 **– La clef c'est la concentration.**

Sans comprendre la demande de Kamo, la petite fille ferma les yeux pour rassembler la chaleur dans son ventre. Elle se concentra, rassemblant lentement les flux chauds un par uns. Tâche fastidieuse : les sources étaient ramenées vers son estomac. Du bout des doigts à son estomac. Elle sentait la chaleur revenir en un point brûlant, de plus en plus brûlant. Osirys ouvrit les yeux sans regarder Kamo, comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire : elle malaxée son chakra en un point précis.

 **– Concentration** ! Siffla le vieil homme en voyant la concentration de l'enfant brisée. Il accompagna son ordre d'une légère pression sur la main d'Osirys.

Les yeux dorés se fermèrent presque aussitôt, mais un léger sourire désormais planté sur son visage. Elle prenait confiance. _Bien_. L'Uchiha regarda l'héritière faire, ses sharingans activés : il suivait les flux de chakras, refusant d'être domptés par l'enfant silencieuse. Même pleinement concentrée. Le chakra assemblé dans l'estomac de l'enfant refusait de tenir en place ; alors qu'elle assemblait une nouvelle partie de son chakra, le chakra accumulé bougeait. On aurait dit qu'il … _fuyait_.

Osirys inspira brusquement, s'attirant l'attention de Kamo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa main se serra plus fortement sur celle du vieil homme. Il regarda l'enfant faire, déplacer l'énergie vers le point de contact qu'elle avait Kamo. Lentement, mais certainement. Accumulation de chakra. Elle y parvenait. Le chakra remonta doucement jusqu'à sa main gauche, jusqu'à celle de Kamo : il sentait l'énergie sous ses doigts. Fluide et froide.

Froide ?

 **– Très bien. Arrête-toi.**

La concentration se brisa, les yeux s'ouvrir et le chakra accumulé fut redirigé à travers les méridiens d'Osirys de manière naturelle. Kamo ferma les yeux, désactivant ses sharingans et offrant un sourire à l'héritière. Elle releva la tête, le regarda et attendit ses explications.

 **– Pour marcher sur l'eau, tu dois faire la même chose : concentre ton chakra sous tes pieds**. Il retourna sur l'eau, sous le regard doré attentif d'Osirys. Son attention était rivée sur les pieds du viel homme. **La clef c'est …**

 **– La concentration** , répondit-t-elle s'avançant sur le bord du ponton.

 **– Exactement.**

Il avança quelques pas, puis se tourna vers la grise. A son tour. Fermant ses yeux, elle concentra son attention sur ses pieds. L'énergie dans les pieds. Silencieusement, elle draina son énergie vers ses pieds et fit un pas.

 **– Loupé** , fit Kamo alors qu'elle plongeait la tête la première. Il faut que tu maintienne ton chakra sous tes pieds.

 **– Combien de temps ?** Question Osirys, se redressant sur le bois. Son corps étaient engourdi par le froid mais, elle continuait.

 **– Le plus longtemps possible.**

Elle ferma les yeux, encore. Inspira, encore. Concentra son chakra sous ses pieds, encore. Serra les dents mais n'avança pas immédiatement, gardant son chakra collée sous ses pieds un peu plus longtemps. Avec une lenteur infinie, concentrée à l'extrême, elle avança son pied pour le poser sur l'eau. Une résistance s'opéra, supportant le poids de l'enfant.

 **– J'ai réussi !**

 **– Loupé** , répondit Kamo alors qu'elle replongeait dans l'eau. **La clef, c'est la concentration.**

 **– Mais j'ai réussi …**

 **– Tu t'es déconcentrée, et tu as perdu ton chakra.**

Osirys gonfla ses joues discrètement, ne souhaitant pas offenser le vieil homme. Une nouvelle fois debout sur le ponton, elle recommença le manège. Une confiance discrète émanait de sa gestuelle : elle pouvait réussir. Elle l'avait fait une fois. Encore une. L'héritière concentra son chakra sous ses pieds, avança lentement jusqu'à sentir une résistance sous celui-ci.

Puis, le second pied – qui rencontra la même résistance. Alors qu'elle levait le pied, pour un troisième pas, sa concentration fut brisée par l'extérieure.

 **– Kamo-sama !**

Osirys bascula la tête la première dans l'eau, surprise. Kamo se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qu'il salua.

 **– Izuna.**

 **– Tajima m'a demandé de vous donner ça** , fit le petit garçon avec un rouleau scellé en main. Il avança sur le ponton, tendant la papier vers l'ancien guerrier.

Mais ses yeux n'était pas sur Kamo, ils étaient sur Osirys, dans l'eau. La petite fille n'était pas remontée, préférant l'eau froide que d'être à côté du petit garçon désagréable. L'eau cachait sa bouche, ne laissant que ses yeux dorés au ras de l'eau, sur l'ébène. La grise adressait un regard acéré, en réponse au petit sourire sournois sur le visage d'Izuna.

 **– Merci** , fit Kamo en saisissant le rouleau. Il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, se tournant vers la grise encore dans l'eau. Il l'invita à sortir de l'eau d'un léger mouvement de menton, avant de congédier Izuna. **Tu peux rentrer chez toi, remercie ton père.**

Izuna tourna les talons, sans manquait l'échange silencieux entre l'Uchiha et l'héritière Sak. Il avait tout vu, il avait observé Osirys depuis le début : de ses premières chutes à ses premiers pas. Elle avait réussi à se tenir debout sur l'eau. Lorsque Kamo jugea Izuna assez loin, il se tourna vers Osirys, debout sur le ponton, trempée jusqu'aux os et la mine sombre.

 **– Nous continuons.**


End file.
